Los Fantasmas de Matt
by Mimato196
Summary: Para Yamato Ishida la navidad siempre había sido una fecha molesta en que no se hace mas que gastar dinero sin sentido por lo cual el siempre prefiere quedarse sólo en casa como lo ha estado haciendo desde que sus padres se divorciaron, sin embargo esta navidad será algo diferente para él ya que recibirá la visita de tres espiritus que lo ayudarán recuperar su espiritu navideño
1. El aviso

**Hello a todos y todas, primero que nada feliz navidad a todo mundo :) veran esta navidad se me ocurrió darles un pequeño regalito a todos los que gustan de leer mis fics y aquí lo tienen un mimato basado en mi cuento favotito de navidad :D Pues veran así está la cosa, resulta que la idea original era hacer esta historia de un sólo capitulo pero me di cuenta que no lo iba a alcanzar a terminarlo para este día y me dije a mi misma, mi misma tienes dos opciones separarlo en capitulos y subir el primero que si alcanzas a terminar el 25 o dejarlos sin regarlo de navidad o sea sin fic navideño y pues opté por la primera opción de dividir el fic en capitulos, cuatro para ser exacta y así poder dejarles un regalito hoy y pues aquí lo tienen el primer capitulo espero les guste, los siguientes capitulos los subiré el mismo día que subo el capitulo de "amor entre la vida y la muerte" osea el domingo :) Así que sin más los dejo que lean y y espero disfruten este fic nos leemos el domingo de nuevo :)  
**

**Atención: Los personajes como saben no me pertenecen tampoco la historia original en la que se basa este fic esa propiedad de Charles dickens y los personajes, ya saben son del hombre que arruinó el final de digimon dos jajaja bueno ahora sí me voy Adiosin.  
**

**Los fantasmas de Matt.**

La época de navidad, época para dar y pasar en familia, todas las personas parecían disfrutar de esas fiestas menos él, para él la navidad era un día más, no había nada que celebrar y tampoco había razón para regalar a los demás, en lo que a el concernía la navidad sólo era un pretexto para despilfarrar el dinero en regalos que por lo general terminaban en el bote de basura.

Continuó su camino hacia el parque central de Odaiba ignorando a la gente que se encontraba en sus últimas compras navideñas ya que esa era la mañana de noche buena y todos parecían andar locos corriendo de un lado a otro a consecuencia de la famosa fiebre navideña, para desgracia de Yamato esa fiebre navideña también había invadido a sus amigos y lo habían estado llamando cada media hora por teléfono para confirmar que iría a la reunión de emergencia que harían y a la cual se dirigía. No entendía porque la prisa y la insistencia, era una navidad igual que cualquier otra, no sabía porque a todos les había dado por festejarla juntos cuando siempre cada quien la festejaba por su lado, los Yagami se iban con sus primos, Takenouchi recibía la visita de su padre, Kido la festejaba al lado de su familia al igual que Izumi, Tekeru se iba junto con su madre a visitar a su abuela y él como cada año se la pasaba solo en casa, miraba un rato la televisión y después se iba a dormir, siempre había sido así no entendía por que ahora tenía cambiar eso.

Llegó al lugar donde lo habían citado y vio que todos sus amigos se encontraban esperándolo, hasta Tai ya estaba ahí y con cara de pocos amigos, seguramente porque había llegado tarde, realmente no entendía por qué tanto alboroto.

-Hasta que llegas.

Se quejó Tai con los brazos cruzados, Matt miró su reloj y vio que sólo tenía diez minutos de retraso, no era para que Tai estuviera molesto.

-No exageres, sólo he llegado diez minutos tarde, no entiendo porque tanto alboroto por una simple fecha.

-Hermano es navidad.

T.K vio a su hermano con reproche y Matt no hizo más que poner los ojos en blanco, había olvidado que su hermano tenía un gran espíritu navideño, había veces en que pensaba que T.K era un duende de santa claus que se había escapado del polo norte para intentar contagiarlo del espíritu navideño.

-Es cómo cualquier otro día.

Se quejó Matt, odiaba que la gente le diera tanta importancia a una fecha que para él no tenía sentido.

- Oh Matt suenas como el grinch.

Se quejó una vocecilla desde el fondo, Matt dirigió su vista hacia donde provenía la voz, sus amigos le abrieron paso a su mirada y se encontró con una linda castaña a la que no veía en mucho tiempo y la cual seguramente era la causa de que sus amigos tuvieran tanto apuro por celebrar la navidad juntos.

-Mimi…

Susurró sorprendido de ver a la joven ahí, hacía dos años que no la miraba y creyó que nunca más la vería pero al parecer se había equivocado.

- La misma, te sorprende verme ¿verdad?

Matt no dijo nada, sólo permaneció ahí parado viéndola, no podía creer que después de tantos años él siguiera sintiendo que su corazón se acelerara cada vez que ella estaba cercas. Mimi había sido su primer amor y al parecer su corazón seguía viéndola como tal ya que apenas ella apareció en su campo de visión su corazón comenzó a palpitar con gran velocidad, pero eso era algo que no dejaría que ella ni nadie notase.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó Matt aún desconcertado, la chica frunció el ceño al igual que varios de sus amigos, ¿acaso era su forma de decirle que la había extrañado? Al parecer Matt seguía siendo el mismo chico frío de siempre, y ella que estaba emocionada porque después de dos años lo vería de nuevo.

-Esa no es forma de recibirme, eres muy descortés.

Se quejó la chica, haciendo notar a Matt que sus palabras habían sonado más rudas de lo que había querido él que sonaran, es sólo que estaba demasiado impactado por su regreso que aún no lo podía creer.

-Vamos Mimi no venimos aquí a pelear.

Dijo esta vez una voz poco familiar para Matt y apareció frente a él el inseparable amigo de Mimi, Michael o algo así se llamaba el niño rico ese.

-Michael ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Preguntó Mimi con una sonrisa en los labios y el rubio de cabellos ondulados sonrió extendiéndole a Mimi un vaso humeante.

-Fui por un poco de chocolate caliente, pensé que esperaríamos más.

-Eres muy amable Michael.

Dijo la castaña y le sonrío al chico quien se sonrojó un poco. Matt los miró sin decir nada y aunque no lo quiso demostrar aquello le había molestado y bastante, así que mejor se volteó hacia otro lado para no tener que verlos odiaba tener que ver a ese tal Michael siempre intentando quedar bien con Mimi y ella como siempre quedaba encantada con los gestos de este, no entendía porque aún no eran novios si desde que él se había enterado de la existencia de Michael siempre era así. Mimi y Michael parecían novios pero no lo eran y no entendía porque.

-Bueno y ¿para que me hicieron venir hasta aquí?

Se quejó Matt y Mimi torció su boca molesta ¿Qué acaso verla no era más que suficiente para él? Digo hacía ya dos años que no la miraba y ¿así la recibía? No cabía duda que Matt era un grosero.

-¿Cómo que para qué? Para la fiesta de navidad Matt, nos pondremos de acuerdo para ver que va traer cada quien.

Alegó Tai dedicándole una mirada confundida a su amigo, estaba seguro que le había avisado a Matt de la fiesta.

-Y yo ya les había dicho que no iba participar en esa fiesta.

-¿Por qué?

Se quejó Mimi esta vez no con su semblante molesto sino triste, ella estaba segura que todos sus amigos estarían ahí, en especial él. Matt la miró y por un momento sintió remordimiento y estuvo a punto de ceder pero después miró a Michael que apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Mimi para consolarla y todo intención de ceder y ser participé de aquella fiesta se esfumó.

-Porque no me gusta la navidad.

-¡Pero Matt!

Se quejó Tai con un puchero y Mimi no hizo más que bajar su mirada triste, ahora para ella no sería una feliz navidad.

-Ya les dije que no, así que no insistas Tai, y si eso era todo me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer.

Dicho esto Yamato se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso a casa oyendo como sus amigos le gritaban pidiendo que cambiara de opinión.

-¡Pues vete al diablo! ¡No te necesitamos!

Gritó un Taichi molesto que lanzó hacía Matt una bola de nieve que no alcanzó a llegar al rubio , pues Matt iba ya varios pasos adelante.

-Ya Tai tranquilízate.

Intervino Sora al ver lo molesto que se encontraba Taichi, lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta donde estaban los demás para ponerse de acuerdo de que llevaría cada quien.

Matt caminó por la calles heladas de Odaiba pensativo, tal vez no debió ser tan grosero pero estaba harto de todo ese asunto de la navidad ya les había dicho que no quería asistir a su ridícula fiesta de navidad, ¿no entendía porque insistían tanto? ¿Por Mimi? Ella estaba bien acompañada con el americanillo ese, no lo necesitaban a él, sí sin duda alguna negarse a ir a esa tonta fiesta había sido su mejor decisión, así no tendría que estar viendo a Mimi y a Michael coquetearse mutuamente, sí no cabía duda, quedarse en casa como todos los años había sido la mejor decisión que pudo tomar.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y entró acompañado de un inmenso frío que quedó tras la puerta, se quito el saco y la bufanda y los dejó en el perchero, también se quitó los zapatos y se puso unas pantuflas calientitas y fue directo hacia la cocina, se hizo una sopa instantánea y en cuestión de minutos se encontraba en el sillón frente a televisión como todos los años, eso para él era pasar una buena navidad. Recordó el rostro triste de Mimi al decirle que él no iría a la fiesta de navidad, y por un momento sintió remordimiento pero le bastó recordar la cara de Michael para que todo remordimiento se fuera y se encerrara de nuevo en su mundo donde la navidad no era más que un día más que no tenía porque festejar.

Habían pasado quince minutos que había llegado a la comodidad de su sofá para ver una buena película de acción y durante ese tiempo no hizo más que pasear por los más de cien canales que tenía su televisión y no encontró más que películas navideñas y programas relacionados con la navidad, todo era un fiasco, al parecer las personas no tenían en la cabeza otra cosa que no fuera esa estúpida festividad. Aventó el control remoto a un lado suyo resignado de tener que ver una estúpida película navideña pero que más daba por más que le cambiara no encontraría otra cosa que no fuera navidad. Como odiaba esa época del año.

El teléfono sonó, Matt contestó y se encontró con la ya esperada noticia de que su papá no podría llegar para la cena, aquello ya no le sorprendía a Matt ni siquiera le molestaba un poco, ya estaba acostumbrado a que su papá no llegara a casa hasta el día siguiente en la mañana.

-Otra navidad solo en casa.

Dijo en voz alta para si mismo, pero no a modo de queja sino como algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado y lo cual disfrutaba.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y Matt se extrañó un poco, aquella ya no era la esperada llamada de su padre para avisar que no llegaría, ¿quién podría ser entonces? Matt contestó y escuchó al otro lado la voz de su hermano, ya se podía imaginar para que le hablaba Takeru, seguramente era otro intento de convencerlo para que fuera a la fiesta, pero él no iba a ceder, menos cuando sabía que Michael estaba ahí seguramente pegado a Mimi.

-Ya les dije que no Takeru, no pienso ir… Porque no me gusta la navidad y punto… No insistas no iré… que no… no… Takeru ya te dije que no deja de insistir… Feliz navidad para ti también, adiós.

Yamato colgó y se cruzó de brazos ese hermano suyo era más insistente que todos los chicos del grupo juntos, no le extrañaría que dentro de unas horas llegara a su departamento e insistiera de nuevo para que fuera a la fiesta, pero lo sentía por Takeru porque se iba a topar con pared ya que él por nada del mundo pensaba ir a la fiesta esa. Oyó que sonó el timbre de su celular y se encontró con un nuevo mensaje, como se lo imaginó era su hermano en un nuevo intento de convencerlo pero no lo lograría. Yamato tecleó rápidamente un mensaje diciendo que no iría, lo envió , apagó el celular para que no lo molestaran más y se puso a ver la televisión.

Cuando Matt giró su vista a la televisión los comerciales acababan de terminar y estaba por dar inicio a una película que tal y como se lo había imaginado Matt se trataba de una película navideña, pero para él no era cualquier película, era una película que le traía un grato recuerdo navideño, así que cuando vio el titulo en la televisión de "Los fantasmas Scrooge" no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y recordar aquella navidad que fue la única que no la pasó solo en casa y fue en honor a ese grato recuerdo que decidió dejar la televisión en ese canal y ver aquella película.

Habían pasado ya varias horas cuando Matt despertó, se había quedado dormido a mitad de la película y justo en ese momento se encontraban la tele comerciales, pero de pronto algo extraño sucedió, la televisión comenzó a cambiar de canal sola, Matt buscó con su vista el control remoto pensando que accidentalmente él lo había aplastado pero no era sí el control se encontraba bastante lejos de él para haber picado el botón por accidente, miró de nuevo la tele y esta seguía cambiando hasta que de pronto se apagó. Matt se extrañó por aquello pero no le dio importancia, seguramente la televisión se había descompuesto.

Se puso de pie y llevó su plato de sopa a la cocina y buscó el reloj de pared para saber la hora pero las manecillas giraban como locas sin dar ni una hora. Ok eso ya no era normal, algo raro estaba pasando en su casa y su cabeza de inmediato comenzó a recordar todas las películas de fantasmas que había visto en su vida y un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo.

-Tranquilízate Matt, son figuraciones tuyas, los fantasmas no existen.

Se dijo así mismo y en el instante en que terminó de decir aquellas palabras, oyó unas cadenas arrastrarse por el suelo y entonces si sintió que se le había erizado hasta el último cabello. Pero ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-Yamato…

Dijo una voz fantasmal acompañada por el sonido de las cadenas arrastrarse. Matt miró hacia todos lados pero no vio a nadie, ¿acaso aquellas eran imaginaciones suyas? ¿Le habría caído mal la sopa y por eso ahora tenía alucinaciones? No lo sabía, pero aquellas alucinaciones sonaban muy reales.

-Yamato…

Volvió a llamar aquella voz fantasmal acompañada por el arrastre de las cadenas que se oían muy pesadas.

-¿Quién… quién es?

Preguntó el rubio espantado y con una cucharada de madera en su mano, dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera que se apareciera frente a él.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Volvió a insistir el rubio y entonces escuchó como algo cayó al suelo en la sala. Matt de inmediato y sin soltar la cuchara se dirigió hacia donde había escuchado el ruido pero la sala estaba desierta, lo único que había en el suelo era un portarretratos.

Más calmado al ver que no había nadie en aquel lugar el rubio se dirigió hacia donde estaba el portarretratos, lo recogió y observó con curiosidad que aquella era la foto que se habían tomado en el digimundo cuando eran niños justo después de vencer al malvado apocalipmon.

-¿Cómo te caíste?

Le preguntó al retrato y lo regresó a su lugar junto a la lámpara que se encontraba en el pequeño buró al lado del sillón. Sin más preocupación se dio la media vuelta pero en ese instante en que volteó se encontró con la cara pálida de una chico de lentes que lo miraba con gran atención. Matt sintió como toda la sangre se le fue hasta los pies y pegó un grito acompañado de un pequeño salto en retroceso que lo hizo caer al suelo mirando con temor al joven pálido y luminoso que se encontraba flotando a mitad de su sala.

-Yaaaammaaatooooo.

Lo llamó el fantasma, Matt aún asustado por lo que sus ojos miraba prestó más atención al chico ese, él lo conocía, lo conocía muy bien.

-¿Joe?

Preguntó ya sin temor, sino con confusión.

-Así eeees Yamaaaatooo soy Joeeee tuu amigoooo….

Respondió el chico de cabellos azules siguiendo con su lamento fantasmal. Matt ya sin temor alguno al ver que se trataba de su amigo de la infancia se puso de pie y examinó con curiosidad al chico.

-Oie no te aparezcas así, casi me matas de un susto y dime ¿Cómo le haces para estar traslucido y flotar?

Preguntó el rubio a la par que pasaba su mano por el cuerpo de su amigo.

-Soy un fantaaaasmaaaa.

Respondió el chico de lentes aún en su papel de fantasma y acercando su rostro a su amigo para intimidarlo, pero aquello ya no funcionaba con Matt, ahora que sabía que se trataba de Joe no había que temer, seguro eran sus amigos que intentaban hacerle una broma por no haber querido ir la fiesta esa.

-Sí claro lo que digas, dime ¿a que viniste?

Le preguntó el rubio sin la mayor preocupación y sentándose placidamente en el sillón.

-¡Oie se supone que debes de temerme soy un fantasma!

Se quejó un alterado Joe al ver que su amigo no le tenía ni un temor ni respeto a su espíritu fantasmagórico.

-Vamos Joe, ambos sabemos que es algún truco de Izzy quien de seguro debe estar escondido por ahí usando un proyector o algo, ahora dime ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-¡Claro que soy un fantasma! que no vez mi ectoplasma brillante y mis pies se han desvanecido ahora tengo una cola de fantasma, además tengo cadenas.

-Si me preguntaban para que son.

-OH veras soy la representación de un alma en pena y las almas en pena por lo general… ¡Eso no importa! -Gritó Joe volviéndose a alterar- Lo que importa es lo que te tengo que advertir y tengo poco tiempo así que escúchame bien. Cuando den las diez de la noche tres fantasmas vendrán a visitarte, ellos te darán la oportunidad de recuperar ese espíritu navideño que has perdido, así que no desaproveches esa oportunidad que te han dado.

-¿Qué crees? ¿Qué estamos en un cuento de Charles Dickens o que? -Se quejó Matt con cierto fastidio, sus amigos si que habían llegado lejos para convencerlo de que fuera a esa fiesta-

-No es ni una broma Matt, treeees fantaaaasmaaaas vendraaaán a visitaaaaarte estaaaa noooocheeee -Continuó Joe con su tono fantasmal-

-Sí claro, ya basta de bromas, chicos salgan se que están aquí.

Se quejó Matt y se puso de pie dispuesto a encontrar a sus amigos, pero no logró encontrar a nadie más.

-Vamos Joe dime donde están lo chicos.

Se quejó Matt mientras se paseaba por la sala buscándolos y sin importarle que a cada rato atravesaba el espíritu de su amigo que él creía era una proyección.

-Ya te dije que no es una broma, no hay nadie más.

-Izzy debe de estar en alguna parte proyectando tu imagen.

-Sólo respóndeme algo Matt, si soy una proyección ¿Cómo es que pude tirar la foto?

Matt detuvo su búsqueda y observó pensativo al chico frente a él.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste eh?

-Ya te lo dije soy un fantasma y esto no una broma.

En cuanto dijo esto Joe , unas campanadas se comenzaron a oír, la televisión se prendió y comenzó a cambiar sola de canal, mientras que las manecillas de todos los relojes comenzaron a girar y girar sin parar.

-Mi tiempo se ha acabado debo irme, pero recuerda Matt, tres espíritus te visitaran esta noche, teeesss

Una ventisca helada inundo la habitación y Joe desapareció ante los ojos de un sorprendido Yamato que no daba crédito a lo que había presenciado. En cuanto el espíritu de Joe desapareció todo volvió a la normalidad y Matt se dejó caer incrédulo en el sillón, ¿qué había sido todo eso? Llevó una mano a su cabeza y se la sujetó como si le doliera, ¡Diablos! De seguro esa sopa si que le debió haber caído mal ya que nada más explicaba aquella fuerte alucinación que acababa de tener.

Miró el reloj de pared y vio que apenas eran las seis de la tarde, sería mejor que se fuera a dormir temprano sino era seguro que seguiría teniendo esas locas alucinaciones. Se puso de pie y se fue directo a su habitación sin darse cuenta que en el piso yacía la prueba clara de que aquello no había sido una alucinación sino real ya que ahí se podía ver tirada en el suelo aquella foto que años atrás se tomasen él y sus amigos en el digimundo.

24 de Diciembre 2011


	2. El espíritu de las navidades pasadas

Hola a todos los que leen este fic, se que es algo tarde ero hasta ahorita tuve oportunidad de subir el capitulo, una disculpa por la tardanza, espero que sea de su agrado y que los difruten, les prometo que el siguiente no será tan largo jejeje esta vez me exedí un poco jojo bueno me despido y feliz año nuevo a todos :D

Los fantasmas de Matt.

Rodó en su cama por centésima vez en las últimas tres horas, su idea de ir a dormir temprano esa noche no había dado resultado ya que por más que lo había intentado no había logrado conciliar el sueño ni un sólo segundo.

-Maldición…

Murmuró para si mismo y volvió a voltearse esta vez del lado en que se encontraba el reloj, eran las 9 de la noche, llevaba tres horas intentando dormirse y no lo lograba seguramente porque se había quedado dormido en la tarde, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Su guitarra la había dejado en el apartamento de Kyle que es donde ensayaban, porque tenía que ir a la "urgente junta de sus amigos" ¿Y de qué le había servido ir ? De nada, sólo había ido a perder su tiempo ahí, bueno la había visto a ella. Inevitablemente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar a aquella hermosa castaña, ¡Dios! Seguía igual de linda y con esa personalidad adorable que él tanto amaba, pero venía con él, el sólo recordar a ese americanillo lo ponía de mal humor, que bueno que no había ido a esa ridícula fiesta donde lo estaría viendo toda la noche al lado de Mimi con su estúpida sonrisa de niño bueno, en definitiva no ir a esa fiesta fue su mejor decisión, pero ¿qué iba a hacer el resto de la noche? No podía tocar su guitarra que era su hobie número uno, en la televisión no había más que películas navideñas y lo menos que quería era recordar en que día vivía y en definitiva no iría a esa fiesta entonces ¿Qué hacer toda la noche cuando era evidente que no dormiría temprano? "Podrías esperar a que lleguen esos fantasmas" dijo una voz en su cabeza y Matt no hizo más que dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro , si que le había caído mal esa sopa, mira que alucinar con que Joe aparecía en su apartamento en forma de fantasma para decirle que otros tres lo visitarían. ¿Y quién se suponía que sería su primer visita? ¿Tai? Se rió internamente de lo que él creía había sido una alucinación debido a una sopa en mal estado que había comido pero pronto se daría cuenta que aquella no había sido una alucinación.

Miró el reloj nuevamente, eran las nueve y media, sólo media hora más y el primer espíritu llegaría, volvió a reír internamente como si eso realmente fuera a pasar, ni que estuviera en el cuento de Scrooge de Charles Dickens, además él no era un amargado como Scrooge, ese personaje avaro que odia la navidad y se encuentra solo en el mundo, a Matt únicamente no le gustaba festejarla porque no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo además nunca había disfrutado una navidad que él recordara, bueno sí había una, una cuyo recuerdo atesoraba en el fondo de su corazón como su mayor tesoro, la mejor navidad de todas y que nunca olvidaría.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Matt al recordar aquel día, la primera navidad que había disfrutado realmente y que por un día lo había hecho sentir ese famoso espíritu navideño. Así pasó la siguiente media hora recordando con una sonrisa aquel día hasta que sin saber de donde provenía el sonido, se escuchó en la habitación el fuerte retumbar de unas campanas, como las que había oído cuando el espíritu de Joe le anunciaba que se tenía que ir. Matt despertó de sus recuerdos y al escuchar aquellas campanas lo primero que hizo fue ver su reloj, marcaba las diez de la noche exactas, ¿Era una coincidencia o lo del espíritu de Joe no había sido una alucinación? Justo eso se preguntaba cuando frente a él una luz comenzó a brillar intensamente y Yamato asustado dejó de estar acostado y se sentó apoyando su espalda en el respaldo y cubriéndose con la cobija hasta la altura de sus labios.

La luz poco a poco fue perdiendo intensidad y frente a él se formó la figura de una chica, una chica que él conocía y muy bien, era nada menos que Sora la que estaba frente a él, con un traje en forma de vestido de Santa claus, un gorrito rojo que hacía juego con su traje, unas largas botas negras de tacón y en su cabello un broche con forma de muerdago.

-¿Sora?

Preguntó Yamato confundido y bajando la cobija para mirar con total asombro a la pelirroja frente a él.

-Hola Matt.

Lo saludó ella con una sonrisa y Matt puso una mueca en su rostro, esa bromita de sus amigos estaba yendo demasiado lejos ¿Qué pretendían con todo ese espectáculo?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué acaso Joe no te lo dijo? Tres espíritus vendrán a visitarte hoy y yo soy el primero.

-¿Tú también Sora? Sabes estoy harto de esto -Se quejó Matt a la par que salía de su cama molesto y se cruzaba de brazos- Todo esto es porque no quise ir a la estúpida fiesta esa ¿verdad? Pues pierden su tiempo no iré aunque cien espíritus me visiten hoy, además ustedes ni siquiera están muertos, ¿cómo pueden sus espíritus visitarme? Todo esto es una tontería, así que dile a los demás que se vayan, no pienso tolerar sus jueguitos tontos y te agradecería que tu también te fueras.

Matt pasó al lado de Sora y le abrió la puerta indicándole la salida. La pelirroja lo miró molesta y con sus brazos cruzados, sabía que Matt no iba a estar contento con su visita pero tampoco pensó que sería tan grosero y la corriera de esa forma, ahora entendía porque Tai no quiso ser el primero en visitarlo de la que se había salvado su novio.

-¿Terminaste?

-Sí así que…

Matt hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole cortésmente el camino para que la pelirroja se fuera pero Sora no pensaba irse, no tan fácilmente. La chica hizo un movimiento rápido con una de sus manos y de pronto como por arte de magia la puerta se cerró sola. Matt abrió los ojos enormemente al oír el cerrar de la puerta, volteó con cautela hacia donde se encontraba su puerta y observó con asombro lo que se había imaginado, la puerta se había cerrado sola.

-Tú… tú…¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Preguntó confundido y asombrado de lo que acababa de suceder, con un simple ademán de su mano Sora había cerrado la puerta sin moverse de su lugar, ¿Cómo era eso posible? En definitiva esa Sora que estaba frente a él era muy real y no era un holograma o proyección como había imaginado al principio.

-Seré clara Matt -Le habló la chica molesta- Esto no es una broma de los chicos ni nada que se le parezca, es real y esta noche te van a visitar tres espíritus, yo soy el primero y sí, todo esto es porque no quisiste ir a la fiesta de navidad y porque fuiste un grosero con todos esta mañana.

-Y que pasa si me niego a participar. -La desafió el rubio, recuperando su tono molesto-

-En realidad no es como que tengas opción, Matt todo esto es una oportunidad para que recuperes el espíritu navideño que has perdido y no seas un Grinch como te dijo Mimi esta mañana.

Matt desvió su mirada de Sora en cuanto oyó el nombre de la castaña, era cierto esa mañana Mimi le había dicho que sonaba como el grinch y aunque antes no le había puesto atención a ese comentario debido al asombro de volverla a ver, ahora que lo escuchaba de nuevo le había dolido, no le agradaba la idea de que Mimi lo viera como el grinch de sus amigos, no cuando la mejor navidad que había pasado había sido al lado de ella, por Mimi es que se uniría a aquel demente plan de recuperar su espíritu navideño, aunque no estaba muy seguro de lograrlo.

-Esta bien lo haré.

Dijo resignado y no muy seguro de que aquella fuera una buena idea, pero ¿Qué tenía que perder? Después de todo tenía la noche libre. Sora sonrió al escuchar que su amigo cedería, sabía que utilizar el nombre de Mimi lo ablandaría y lo haría ceder, después de todo Sora conocía lo que sentía Matt por Mimi aunque este nunca se lo hubiese dicho era demasiado obvio, sólo hacía falta ver cómo la mirada de Matt cambiaba cuando miraba a Mimi para darse cuenta de que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

-Bien, así las cosas serán más fáciles que llevarte a la fuerza.

-Supongo, y supongo también que como todo esto parece el cuento de Scroge de Charles Dickens, tú eres el espíritu de las navidades pasadas y me mostraras las navidades de mi pasado para que recuerde lo linda y maravillosa que es la navidad ¿no es así?

-Exacto.

Contestó Sora con una sonrisa y Matt sonrió burlonamente y se cruzó de brazos, eso si que iba a estar bueno, ya quería ver como Sora lo hacía recobrar el espíritu navideño con sus navidades pasadas, si para él nunca hubo navidades pasadas.

-Creo que será difícil que hagas que recobre mi espíritu navideño con mi pasado, te recuerdo que yo nunca tuve una feliz navidad.

Le dijo sin borrar la sonrisa torcida y burlona de sus labios, tal vez aquello de mirar el pasado servía para quienes habían tenido una buena navidad antes, pero él siempre había estado solo, no había nada bueno que recordar así que muy difícilmente lograría recobrar su espíritu navideño viendo su pasado, eso sólo serviría para recordarle que la navidad no era más que una fecha más en el calendario.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Le respondió Sora con una sonrisa y extendió su mano así él invitándolo a tomarla. Matt la miró a los ojos y después observó la fina mano cubierta por un guante negro, con desconfianza tomó la mano de la chica y ella se dirigió al ventanal que daba hacia al balcón y de un brinco que se vio acompañado por el sonido del tintineo de un cascabel ella quedó sobre el barandal dispuesta a brincar de el sino fuese porque un asustado Matt se negaba a saltar ¿Acaso Sora se había vuelto loca? ¿Quería matarlo o que? Si saltaban de esa altura se matarían, él vivía en el décimo piso. Tal vez Sora era un espíritu, pero él no y seguro moriría si saltaba.

-¿Qué pasa Matt?

-¿Estas loca? Yo no pienso saltar, voy a morir,

-Claro que no vas a morir estás conmigo.

-No es por ofender Sora pero no eres superman ni nada que se le parezca así que olvídalo, no voy a saltar.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo.

Sora jaló al rubio y junto con él se tiró al vacío dispuesto a emprender el vuelo pero nuevamente se vio detenida, volteó hacia a Matt y vio como su amigo se aferraba al barandal decidido a no soltarse para no caer y morir en el intento de recuperar su espíritu navideño.

-¡Suéltate Matt, tenemos que irnos!

Se quejaba la pelirroja mientras que con todas sus fuerzas jalaba de uno de los pies del rubio mientras que él se tomaba con fuerza y con ambas manos del barandal.

-¡No! ¡No quiero morir!

-¡Ya te dije que no vas a morir así que suéltate! ¡Se nos va a acabar el tiempo!

-¡No!

-¡Vamos Matt!

-¡No!

Sora jaló de él lo más fuerte que pudo y Matt sintió como poco a poco se soltaba de su agarre, vaya su amiga si que era fuerte.

-¡Matt sueltaaaateee!

Sora volvió a jalar esta vez con más fuerza y cuando se dio cuenta ella terminó retrocediendo y soltando la pierna de Matt quien al soltarse había salido disparado debido a la fuerza que Sora había aplicado al jalarlo. La pelirroja observó como su amigo salía volando por los cielos y bufó molesta, ¡Genial! Ahora tendría que ir a buscarlo.

Cuando cayó Matt pensó que se rompería toda la cara pero no fue así, fue una caída ligera como cuando caes de la cama pero en vez del suelo había nieve fría.

-Estoy vivo.

Dijo el chico con asombro y tocándose el rostro y el cuerpo para comprobar que así era y que seguía completo. Una vez que comprobó que estaba en perfectas condiciones miró a su alrededor tratando de descifrar donde se encontraba, no estaba en Odaiba eso era seguro pero tampoco era un lugar desconocido para él, conocía ese lugar, lo conocía muy bien, estaba frente a los edificios en los que solía vivir de pequeño en Hikarigaoka.

-¿Reconoces este lugar?

Le preguntó Sora con una sonrisa y colocándose a su lado, Matt no volteó a verla pero sonrió.

-Claro, aquí solía vivir de pequeño.

-¿Qué te parece si vemos más de cercas?

Matt la miró y ella tomó su mano para guiarlo hasta uno de los apartamentos, observaron por la ventana el hermoso árbol de navidad que había en el interior y después atravesaron la pared para mirar más de cercas. Matt se sorprendió al ver que él al igual que Sora habían atravesado la pared pero se sorprendió aún más cuando se vio así mismo de ocho años saliendo de la habitación y corriendo con gran emoción hacia el árbol.

-¡Ya es navidad! ¡Ya es navidad!

Gritó emocionado un pequeño Yamato y tras de él salió un pequeño Takeru de cinco años. Ambos niños se pararon un segundo frente al árbol para contemplar sus regalos y después se dirigieron a la habitación de al lado, pasaron unos minutos y volvieron a salir dirigiéndose al árbol de navidad y tras los dos pequeños salieron los padres de Matt y de Takeru, aún algo adormilados y con los cabellos despeinados.

-¡Hay que abrir los regalos!

Dijo el pequeño Yamato que se vio seguido por su hermano menor quien tomó uno de los regalos y dando pequeños brincos insistió en abrir los.

-¡Sí hay que abrirlos!

-Haber niños con calma, tomen uno y después otro.

Habló Natsuko sentándose en el suelo al lado de sus pequeños mientras que Hiroaki permanecía parado en una esquina fumando un cigarrillo y observando con gracia lo entusiasmados que se miraban sus dos hijos con los regalos.

-Ete, yo quiero abrir ete.

-Se dice "este" Takeru y esta bien ábrelo tú primero.

Takeru con dificultad colocó la caja de regalo en el suelo y empezó desesperado a abrirlo aunque sus pequeñas e inexpertas manos no le permitían desenvolver el regalo tan rápido como el deseaba.

-¡Es un carrito!

Festejó el menor sacando el carrito de su empaque y sentándose en el suelo para jugar con él.

-Sigues tú Yamato abre uno.

Dijo Natsuko con ternura y el mayor de los dos niños tomó una caja pequeña que tenía su nombre, la desenvolvió pero no con tanta urgencia como su hermano menor y observó con gusto que se trataba de una armónica, una que durante meses había estado observando en la tienda de música del centro comercial pero para la cual nunca logró ahorrar porque siempre terminaba gastándose su dinero en otra cosa. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del pequeño rubio, sacó con mucho cuidado su preciada armónica y la observó por todos lados, examinando cada detalle de la misma.

-¿Te gusta?

Le preguntó Natsuko y el pequeño con una gran sonrisa en sus labios sólo dio un alegre sí que desprendió una sonrisa de los labios de su madre, ella misma había visto como su hijo cada vez que iban al centro comercial observaba en la tienda de música esa pequeña armónica y supo de inmediato que ese sería el regalo perfecto para el mayor de sus hijos en esa navidad.

El Matt del presente que se encontraba viendo todo en compañía de Sora esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios, recordaba aquel día, recordaba muy bien aquel momento en que abrió su regalo y vio su preciada armónica, desde niño siempre le había interesado la música y aquella armónica había sido sólo el inicio de su pasión por los instrumentos musicales. Tal vez después de todo se había equivocado y en su pasado si había navidades felices sólo que no las recordaba.

-Ete.. Ete..

Dijo Takeru llevando otro regalo hacia su madre.

-"Este" Takeru, se dice "este."

Lo corrigió Natsuko a la par que tomaba el regalo que el menor de sus hijos le extendía.

-Deja de corregirlo Natsuko sólo tiene cinco años.

Se quejó Hiroaki desde su lugar, haciendo que Natsuko frunciera el ceño.

-¿Y tú puedes dejar de fumar dentro de la casa? Ya te he dicho que fumes afuera.

Le respondió Natsuko molesta y Hiroaki se salió enojado de la casa diciendo quien sabe cuantas maldiciones. Natsuko cerró los ojos al oír el puertazo que había dado Hiroaki y después miró a sus dos hijos, ambos la observaban con caritas asustadas.

-¿A dónde fue papá? -Preguntó Yamato-

-No te preocupes hijo, ya volverá sólo fue a terminar su cigarrillo afuera. ¿Por qué no abres otro regalo?

Le dijo Natsuko para distraerlo y Yamato la obedeció, tomó otra de las cajas y se dedicó a desenvolverla mientras que su mamá miraba pensativa al suelo, sabía que Hiroaki no volvería hasta dentro de unas horas, pero ya que lo hiciera tendría que hablar con él, no podían seguir así arruinando la navidad con sus discusiones tontas, antes sus niños eran más pequeños y no entendían muy bien, pero ahora ya estaban más grandes, Yamato ya entendía las cosas y sabía que no estaban bien y por el bien de ambos niños ella y Hiroaki debían llegar a una solución.

-Ya vámonos.

Dijo el Yamato del presente a Sora pero sin apartar la mirada de su madre que se miraba preocupada. Matt ya había terminado de recordar aquella navidad y había hablado muy pronto al decir que si tuvo navidades felices en su pasado porque realmente nunca fue así. Si, aquella había iniciado como una navidad linda y perfecta pero no terminaba así, sino que al contrario terminaría pésima con su padre yéndose mientras gritaba y azotaba la puerta y su madre llorando en el sillón tratando de convencerlo a él y a Takeru que todo estaba bien cuando no era así. Y lo más triste es que no fue solo aquella navidad, desde que tenía memoria todas las navidades que pasó con su familia unida terminaban así a tal grado que una vez llegó a desear que no fuera navidad.

-Pero Matt aún…

-Ya sé como terminará todo, mi padre volverá en unas horas y peleará con mamá, será la primera vez que mencionen el divorcio, él se irá de casa por unos días y ella se quedará en el sofá llorando, ya lo sé , ahora vámonos.

Sora asintió y tomó la mano de Matt para continuar con su viaje. Ambos chicos salieron volando por la ventana y juntos se dirigieron en silencio hacia su siguiente destino, él preguntándose si aquella había sido una buena idea y Sora tratando de comprender porque habían llegado a ese recuerdo, si bien ella era el espíritu de la navidad pasada pero no era ella la que controlaba a que recuerdo iban a llegar, eso lo controlaba alguien más que se suponía sabía lo que hacía y los guiaría a los recuerdos necesarios para que Matt comprendiera lo bello de esa fiesta y pudiera recuperar aquel espíritu navideño que había perdido, pero entonces ¿Por qué habían llegado a un recuerdo que terminaba tan mal?

-Supongo que debo confiar en él. -Se dijo así misma-

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, no es nada.

Le respondió Sora con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y poco después ambos chicos llegaron a un nuevo lugar, ahora estaban de nuevo en Odaiba en el edificio donde vivía Matt actualmente pero no se encontraba igual, sino que lucía de la misma manera a cuando recién se mudó a aquel departamento junto con su padre.

-Llegamos.

Dijo Sora al aterrizar frente a la puerta, ambos chicos se soltaron de la mano y al igual que antes entraron atravesando la puerta. La luz de la sala estaba apagada pero la de la cocina se encontraba encendida y un agradable aroma a comida inundaba el departamento.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la cocina donde provenían unos ruidos y ese agradable olor de comida casera que se encontraba en todo el lugar. Al entrar a la cocina Matt y Sora se encontraron con un pequeño Yamato de nueve años que se encontraba cocinando una especie de estofado.

-Esta listo.

Dijo el pequeño para si mismo, apagó la lumbre y corrió hacia la sala para ver el reloj de pared, eran casi las diez y su papá salía a esa hora del trabajo así que no debía tardar en llegar. Aquella era la primera navidad que pasarían solo los dos pues hacia cinco meses sus padres se habían separado y por eso era que Matt se había esforzado tanto en hacer la cena navideña, sabía que su papá se alegraría al llegar y ver que él había hecho la cena para navidad, se pondría de buen humor y juntos festejarían la noche buena aunque sólo fueran ellos dos.

-¿En realidad tenemos que ver esto?

Preguntó el Matt del presente con sus brazos cruzados y su semblante serio, él recordaba a la perfección aquella navidad y no había sido una navidad feliz sino todo lo contrario aquella había sido la primera navidad que pasó solo en casa. ¿Qué pretendía Sora mostrándole aquellos recuerdos? ¿Recordarle lo miserables que habían sido sus navidades? Si seguían así era seguro que jamás recuperaría su espíritu navideño.

-Sí.

Respondió Sora, aunque realmente no estaba segura de que aquello fuera una buena idea, por el semblante de Matt se podía imaginar que algo no muy bueno pasaría, realmente no entendía que estaba pasando se suponía que tenían que recobrar el espíritu navideño de Matt y no creía que esos recuerdos fueran de ayuda, pero no le quedaba de otra más que confiar, después de todo él sabía lo que hacía.

El pequeño niño rubio permaneció ahí parado frente al reloj con su vista fija en el alrededor de diez minutos sólo esperando que dieran las diez para que su papá llegara y juntos pasar noche buena.

Dieron las diez y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del pequeño rubio quien miró emocionado a la puerta pero en vez de ver a su padre entrar, oyó el teléfono que comenzó a sonar, se dirigió a el y contestó. Al principió sonrió al oír la voz familiar tras la bocina pero poco a poco esa sonrisa fue desapareciendo hasta que un semblante de infinita tristeza se posó en su rostro. Hiroaki había llamado para avisarle que no podría llegar hasta la mañana siguiente pues tenía mucho trabajo en la televisora y no podía irse.

-Sí papá no te preocupes de todos modos pensaba acostarme temprano.

Le dijo el pequeño con una voz calmada pero triste.

-Si estaré bien, ahorita sólo comeré algo y me iré a dormir… Lo sé, no te preocupes papá lo entiendo… sí… nos vemos mañana adiós.

El pequeño Matt colgó el teléfono y se quedó ahí inmóvil por unos segundos, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo sus ojos estaban húmedos pero no derramó ni una lágrima, pasó su brazo por sus ojos para secar las lágrimas que nunca llegaron a salir y se dirigió a la cocina, tomó la olla con el estofado y la vació en el lavaplatos, si su padre se daba cuenta que había hecho la cena se sentiría mal, así que borró todo rastro de aquella cena y una vez que hubo limpiado todo apagó las luces y se dirigió a su cuarto para dormir.

Aunque él y Sora no veían lo que hacía el pequeño Matt del pasado en su cuarto, él Matt del presente si sabía lo que estaba pasando en aquella solitaria habitación, su pequeña versión del pasado había soltado lágrimas silenciosas hasta quedarse profundamente dormido. Aquel recuerdo lo hizo sentir pena de si mismo y comprendió porque en su interior siempre había odiado la navidad. Al parecer el plan de Sora no estaba dando resultado, lo único que habían logrado hasta el momento era reafirmar su odio hacia aquella festividad.

-¿Nos vamos?

Preguntó Sora con voz suave al verlo pensativo, con su mirada fija en la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Matt no respondió sólo asintió, Sora tomó la mano de Matt y junto con él se dirigió a su nuevo destino, sólo esperaba que aquel si fuera un grato recuerdo para el rubio.

Los dos volaron por las calles de Odaiba en silencio, Sora sabía que las cosas no estaban resultando muy bien y hasta comprendía un poco porque su amigo odiaba la navidad, pero sabía que tenía que confiar y creer que el siguiente sí sería un grato recuerdo para Matt.

Ambos llegaron de nuevo al departamento de Matt, pero esta vez estaba pintado de diferente color y en el interior el orden de las cosas era distinto, algunos muebles seguían siendo los mismos, pero había muchos nuevos. Era el año 2002 y habían pasado con ese ya seis años desde la primera navidad solitaria de Matt y las cosas no habían cambiado, él seguía pasando las navidades solo, pero ya no le afectaba ya estaba acostumbrado y hasta había aprendido a disfrutar esa soledad.

Sora y Matt atravesaron la puerta del apartamento para entrar como las veces anteriores y lo primero que vieron fue a un Matt de quince años sentado frente al televisor devorando un enorme plato de palomitas mientras miraba una película de suspenso que había rentado.

El teléfono sonó, y el Matt de quince años estiró su mano para tomarlo, no se molestó en detener la película pues sabía que se trataba de su papá con la ya esperada llamada en la que le decía que no podría llegar a casa porque tenía mucho trabajo y llegaría hasta al día siguiente, aquello ya no era algo nuevo y la verdad le daba igual, durante cinco años había pasado el día de navidad sólo, uno más no le iba a afectar.

-¿Qué?

Preguntó un Yamato confundido que hizo las palomitas a un lado y detuvo su película para escuchar mejor lo que su papá le decía, al parecer Hiroaki estaba decidido a esta vez si llegar para la cena de noche buena, inclusive hasta había comprado un pavo para hacerlo en la cena.

-Papá no es necesario que te esfuerces de más, ya sabes que no me molesta quedarme solo… ya sé que es navidad pero… como quieras… sí saqué el pavo desde ayer…ok esta bien, adiós.

Matt colgó el teléfono y se quedó pensativo, pero ¿Qué mosco le había picado a su papá que ahora deseaba celebrar noche buena? Como sea la verdad es que dudaba que su padre llegara para la cena pero tampoco le iba a matar las ilusiones al pobre hombre, tal vez hasta ocurría un milagro navideño y su padre si llegaba para la cena.

Matt volvió a poner su película y tomó de nuevo su plato de palomitas para seguir comiendo. Tenía alrededor de quince minutos en que había vuelto a poner su película cuando inesperadamente sonó el timbre. Matt paró la película y extrañado se dirigió a la puerta para abrir, no esperaba visitas, así que no se podía imaginar quien tocaba a su puerta a esas horas y en noche buena.

El Matt del pasado no se podía imaginar quien era la persona que tocaba a su puerta aquella noche buena, pero el Matt del presente si lo sabía y no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en sus labios al recordar quien se encontraba tras esa puerta.

Sora pudo ver a la perfección como el semblante de Matt se había suavizado y hasta una sonrisa se había llegado a formar en sus labios haciendo que la curiosidad en ella creciera, ahora más que nada quería saber quien era la persona que tocaba el timbre, ¿quién era aquella persona que cuyo sólo recuerdo había logrado dibujar una sonrisa en los labios de su amigo a pesar que los recuerdos anteriores no habían sido nada gratos?

-Ya voy.

Dijo el Matt de quince años al oír que tocaban de nuevo el timbre. Paró la película, hizo sus palomitas a un lado y se dirigió a la puerta sin imaginarse a quien se encontraría. El timbre volvió a sonar y Matt abrió la puerta quedándose completamente sorprendido al ver a la persona parada frente a él.

-¿Mimi?

-Hola Matt.

Lo saludó la castaña con una sonrisa y un tanto nerviosa. Matt la observó incrédulo por unos segundos, ¿qué hacía ella ahí? Y en noche buena, ¿acaso algo malo había pasado? La observó bien y pudo ver en su rostro que no traía malas noticias, se miraba algo nerviosa pero no con malas noticias y estaba bastante arreglada, llevaba una blusa de cuello de tortuga color azul y sobre ella un suéter verde con bordes amarillos que hacía juego con su simpático gorro, una falda larga color marrón y unas botas largas negras de tacón.

-Hola Mimi, ammm ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó un poco confundido, pero ella no hizo más que sonreír.

-Vine a festejar la navidad contigo.

-¿Qué?

Ahora sí que estaba sorprendido esa no la había visto venir en ningún momento, ¿Mimi quería festejar la navidad con él? ¿Por qué? Esta bien que eran amigos pero tampoco eran tan cercanos.

-Sí verás, mis papás fueron a Nueva York por unos negocios de papá e iban a regresar pero resulta que hay una tormenta y suspendieron todos los vuelos y no podrán llegar hasta mañana si tienen suerte y como no me gusta pasar la navidad sola decidí pasarla contigo ¿Qué te parece?

Matt sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas aquella había sido demasiada información y dicha muy rápida ya que Mimi había hablado sin tomarse el tiempo para respirar ni un sólo segundo pero aún así él había logrado captar la parte importante: "los papás de Mimi no estaban y ella quería pasar la noche buena ¿Con él?"

-Verás Mimi lo que pasa es que yo no festejo la navidad.

-Mucho mejor así te enseñaré a festejarla.

Le dijo ella con una sonrisa a la cual no pudo decir que no así que Matt no le quedó de otra más que abrir la puerta y hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica, al parecer ese año sí festejaría la navidad.

-¡Que bien!

Festejó Mimi con una gran sonrisa y juntando sus manos al ver que él chico resignado le abría la puerta para dejarla pasar, la castaña no pudo evitar menear su cara alegre de un lado a otro por la felicidad que le causaba el haberse logrado salir con la suya y antes de pasar tomó unas bolsas que se encontraban recargadas sobre la pared y que Matt no había visto, las alzó para que su amigo las viera y con una enorme sonrisa le dijo.

-Traje todo para la cena.

Le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y pasó al interior de la casa y Matt no pudo hacer otra cosa que formar una sonrisa en sus labios, Mimi si que había venido preparada. Matt cerró la puerta tras de sí y vio como la castaña inspeccionaba con su mirada todo el lugar, gracias a Dios que había limpiado esa mañana sino su amiga se hubiera encontrado con un desastre y también era una suerte que ese día hubiera tenido ensayo con su banda ya que sino lo más probable era que a él lo hubiera encontrado en pijama pero afortunadamente no fue así, tanto él como su casa se encontraban presentables, él vestido de negro en su totalidad, pantalón, camisa y saco negros, no era el mejor color para la navidad pero se encontraba presentable.

-No tienes ningún adorno.

Se quejó Mimi un tanto decepcionada y el rubio se sintió algo apenado, miró su casa carente de adornos navideños y se imaginó que para una persona como Mimi eso debía de ser algo terrible.

-Sí, como te dije no festejo la navidad.

-No te preocupes, lo bueno es que yo siempre vengo preparada.

Le respondió ella volteándolo a ver y con una gran sonrisa. Matt la miró confundido, ¿qué quería decir Mimi con eso? Vio como Mimi buscaba algo en una de las dos bolsas que traía y de pronto puso ante él un pequeño árbol navideño decorado con luces navideñas de colores y que no medía más de 30cm.

-¿No es lindo? Lo compré camino acá, lo había comprado para mi habitación, pero puedes quedártelo te lo regalo.

Mimi entregó a Matt el árbol el cual tomó un poco confundido pero sin atreverse a despreciar el regalo de la chica que se miraba sumamente feliz.

-Gra… gracias.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que es de baterías.-Mimi movió un pequeño interruptor en el árbol y este te iluminó por pequeñas y hermosas luces de colores.- no es necesario que tenga que estar cercas de un enchufe lo puedes poner donde quieras, ¿no es fantástico?

-Sí es genial.

Contestó el rubio más para complacer a su amiga que porque realmente pensara que aquello era genial, pero era incapaz de decir o hacer algo que terminara con la felicidad de su amiga que se miraba realmente entusiasmada.

-¿Dónde dejo esto?

Le preguntó Mimi refiriéndose a todo lo que quedaba en las dos bolsas de plástico, Matt la miró y aún un poco aturdido por todo lo que estaba pasando apuntó hacia la cocina.

-Por allá, pero deja, yo las llevaré.

-No te preocupes, tú encárgate de colocar el árbol donde más te guste.

Dicho esto Mimi se dirigió a la cocina con las bolsas y Matt se quedó sólo con el pequeño árbol, lo puso a la altura de su rostro para observarlo mejor y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios, al parecer, por fin, después de tantos años tendría una feliz navidad.

-OH! Tienen un pavo.

Exclamó Mimi desde la cocina y Matt se apresuró a colocar el pequeño árbol en un lugar visible para ir a la cocina donde se encontraba su amiga.

-Sí mi papá pretendía llegar temprano para hacerlo pero dudo que lo haga.

-Oh por Dios, ¿Tú papá no se molestará porque estoy aquí?

-No te preocupes él no llega hasta el día siguiente y si acaso llegara temprano dudo que le molestaría es más creo que le alegrará tenerte aquí, así que por eso no te preocupes.

Mimi sonrió, pero después se le quedó viendo a Matt de forma pensativa y curiosa.

-eh… ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Matt nervioso al ver que ella lo miraba fijamente-

-¿Entonces todas las navidades las pasas solo?

-Sí te dije que yo no…

Matt no pudo continuar ya que Mimi repentinamente tomó sus manos y lo miró de manera casi suplicante.

-Prométeme que la siguiente navidad irás a mi casa.

-¿Qué?

-Prométemelo Matt.

-Pero yo no…

-Nadie debe pasar noche buena solo así que promete que el siguiente año irás a mi casa en navidad.

-Bueno yo…

-¡Promételo Matt!

-Esta bien lo prometo.

Dijo al fin rendido una vez que vio que Mimi no aceptaría un no por respuesta. La castaña al oír que Matt había aceptado pasar el siguiente año la navidad en su casa, sonrió ampliamente y soltó las manos del rubio para juntos ponerse a trabajar en la cena de navidad.

-Bien ya lo prometiste, ahora hagamos la cena yo haré Nabe de invierno, tú harás el pavo y juntos haremos el pastel ¿Qué te parece?

Matt no protestó aquella parecía una buena idea siempre y cuando Mimi le dijera como hacer el pavo pues aquella no era una tradición japonesa en navidad sino americana pero su papá lo había visto en una película navideña y había decidido comprarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿inyectarlo? -Se quejó Matt con cara de susto mientras Mimi le enseñaba una enorme jeringa.

-Sí es para que agarre sabor, ten, le pondrás vino blanco y jugo de naranja.

-Pero…

Protestó el rubio no muy convencido y viendo con desagrado el pavo.

-¿No prefieres inyectarlo tú y yo pico las verduras?

-No, tú eres el encargado del pavo, tú lo inyectarás.

-Pero Mimi.

-Te dije que te enseñaría a festejar la navidad y hacer la cena de navidad es parte de eso.

-Pero Mimi.

-Vamos al pavo no le dolerá ya está muerto, sólo tomas la jeringa y lo inyectas, no es difícil.

Mimi ejemplificó lo que decía y después le extendió la jeringa a Matt para que lo hiciera él, el rubio la miró no muy conforme el odiaba las inyecciones y por lo tanto también las jeringas y más de ese tamaño pero aún así la tomó y guardando la mayor distancia entre él y el pavo y sin atreverse a voltear, Matt inyectó al pavo. Mimi rió por lo bajo cuando vio la forma en que Matt inyectaba el pavo, parecía que el rubio se encontraba en un sufrimiento.

Por fin después de diez minutos había terminado de inyectar a ese pobre e indefenso pavo, como se alegraba de no ser ese pobre animal muerto ya que estaba seguro que aunque estuviera muerto con esa enorme jeringa las inyecciones debían de doler.

Bien una vez superado el obstáculo de las inyecciones seguía sazonar el pavo, eso era fácil. Matt se quitó el saco y se arremangó las mangas para empezar con la segunda fase de su trabajo, tomó un poco de sal y la comenzó a esparcir por el pavo.

Mientras Matt se encargaba de sazonar el pavo Mimi se colocó a su lado para picar unas verduras para el Nabe mientras tarareaba un villancico. Matt no pudo evitar verla de reojo cuando se colocó a su lado, se miraba tan tierna con esa sonrisa imborrable en sus labios y tarareando aquella cancioncilla mientras picaba la verdura, ella era simplemente increíble. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Matt y volvió su vista al pavo, aunque su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí.

-Oie Mimi puedo hacerte una pregunta.

Le habló sin voltear a verla.

-Claro.

Contestó ella sin alzar su vista, extrañamente se sentía algo nerviosa cuando él le hablaba.

-¿Por qué decidiste pasar la navidad conmigo y no con Sora o Tai?

-Porque nadie más estaba en su casa.

-Osea que fui tu ultima opción.

Ahora si volteó a verla y su cara mostraba un gesto de descontento y a la vez de decepción, pero Mimi no pudo ver ese gesto porque nunca volteó a verlo, estaba demasiado apenada para hacerlo ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan sincera? ¿Qué acaso no era posible que dijera una mentirilla blanca debes en cuando?

-No, penúltima, no fui a la casa de Joe.

-Vaya que consuelo.

Respondió con tono de reproche el rubio y mejor se dedicó a sazonar el pavo, hubiera sido mucho mejor haberse quedado con la duda. Mimi volteó a verlo en cuanto escuchó aquel tono de reproche en la voz de Matt, el chico que antes se miraba feliz aunque sufría inyectando el pavo ahora se miraba hasta cierto punto dolido por su respuesta, sí, sin lugar a dudas debía de aprender a decir de vez en cuando mentirillas blancas, aunque ya no tenía caso, ahora tenía que arreglar la situación con otra verdad, sólo esperaba no empeorar las cosas.

-Sabes no es que fueras mi última opción, es sólo que me daba miedo venir aquí, se que tú y yo no nos llevamos mucho y también se que no te gusta la navidad, así que pensé que me cerrarías la puerta en la cara en cuanto me vieras aparecer diciendo que pasaría la navidad contigo.

-Sabes estuve apunto de hacerlo.

Le dijo Matt en broma con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios en cierta forma comprendía porque Mimi había tenido miedo de ir a su casa, después de todo él no era la persona más agradable y amante de la navidad que ella conociera, hasta él la hubiera pensado dos veces para irse a visitar así mismo en esa fecha.

-Gracias por no hacerlo.

Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa que logró causar un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro del chico quien sintió algo en su interior al ver la sonrisa que ella le había dedicado. Aquella era la primera vez que una chica lograba hacerlo sentir así y provocar esa reacción en él ¿pues que estaba pasando?

-¿Ahí fue cuando te enamoraste de ella?

Le preguntó Sora al Matt del presente que junto con ella observaba la escena. Matt se puso rojo como un tomate al oír la pregunta de su amiga y se puso aún más cuando volteó a verla y vio la sonrisa burlona en los labios de la chica.

-Vamos Matt, lo sé desde hace mucho, eres demasiado obvio, sólo basta ver como la miras para darse cuenta.

Matt se resignó, era obvio que su gran secreto había dejado de ser un secreto, suspiró hondo y se observó así mismo viendo a Mimi constantemente de reojo mientras ella cocinaba a su lado y recordó lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, una gran atracción por ella que lo obligaba a verla prácticamente cada dos segundos y un deseo enorme de seguir descubriendo lo maravillosa que era Mimi. Matt sonrió al verse otra vez a sí mismo viéndola de forma discreta de nuevo, sin duda alguna ese había sido el día que se enamoró perdidamente de Mimi Tachikawa.

-Sí fue ese día- Dijo al fin Matt y Sora volteó a verlo aunque él no despegaba su vista de su pasado- Fue algo casi mágico, esa sonrisa que me dedicó fue la que me enamoró, la que me hizo ver lo maravillosa que es ella, fue como si con su sonrisa iluminara todo y lo malo desapareciera inclusive la soledad.

Sora miró la sonrisa dibujada en los labios de Matt y ella también sonrió, por fin habían encontrado un recuerdo feliz, ¡ y que recuerdo! Era simplemente hermoso.

-¡Auch!

Se quejó Mimi y llevó de inmediato su mano a sus labios para mitigar el dolor de la herida.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Creo que me corté.

Respondió Mimi viendo la pequeña cortada que se había hecho con el cuchillo. Matt dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se secó las manos con una toalla para acercarse a Mimi, tomar su mano y ver la pequeña cortada que se había hecho.

-Aun tienes tu dedo, eso es bueno.

Le dijo en forma de broma y ella lo miró con reproche pero con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

-Muy simpático.

Matt rió al ver el gesto de ella y soltó la mano de Mimi para ir en busca de algo para curar la herida.

-Iré por un poco de alcohol y un curita.

-¿Alcohol? -Preguntó no muy convencida de que aquella fuera una buena idea.

-Sí no te preocupes no dolerá.

Matt salió de la cocina en busca de alcohol para desinfectar la herida de Mimi mientras que ella se quedó con cara de susto e incredulidad, ¿qué no dolería? Que Matt le fuera a otra persona con ese cuento, ella sabía a la perfección que ponerle alcohol a una herida dolía y bastante, así que Matt estaba loco si pensaba que ella se iba a dejar tan fácilmente.

Matt regresó a la cocina y cuando llegó no vio a Mimi por ninguna parte ¿pues donde se había metido?, salió a la sala y tampoco estaba, ¿Acaso se había ido? No ella no se iría sin avisarle así que lo más seguro era que se estaba escondiendo para que no le pusiera el alcohol, pero Mimi no se iba escapar tan fácilmente, si quería jugar a las escondidas bien pues jugarían a las escondidas.

-Con que aquí estas.

Dijo Matt abriendo la puerta del armario de su cuarto y viendo a una Mimi escondida en el suelo, rogando a todos los dioses por no ser encontrada.

-No Matt por favor no, alcohol no.

-Tenemos que desinfectarla.

-Pero ya dejo de sangrar, ya no es necesario.

-Claro que es necesario, ahora ven.

Matt tomó la mano de Mimi y la jaló hasta llegar al comedor y sentarla en una de las sillas, él se sentó en otra, tomó la mano herida de Mimi y con otra mano tomó el algodón bañado en alcohol.

-Si te duele puedes apretar mi mano.

Le dijo con su penetrante mirada fija en ella. Mimi lo miró y asintió temerosa. Matt con mucha delicadeza posó el algodón sobre el dedo herido de Mimi y sonrió al sentir como ella apretaba su mano con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos con la misma fuerza.

-Vaya, eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Dijo Matt a la par que retiraba el algodón de la herida de Mimi y le soplaba para que secara pronto y el ardor desapareciera. Mimi abrió los ojos poco a poco, primero uno y luego el otro y lo primero que vio fue la tierna imagen de Matt soplando en la herida para que el alcohol secara.

Una vez que hubo secado Matt tomó el curita y lo colocó alrededor del dedo de Mimi quien no hacía mas que mirar hipnotizada al rubio, nunca antes había visto aquella faceta tan dulce y tierna de él, era tan cálido.

Matt alzó su vista y se topó con los ojos de Mimi que lo miraban fijamente, quiso desviar su mirada de ella pero fue imposible, sus ojos no pudieron separarse de los de ella por más que quiso.

El Matt del presente pudo sentir el mismo revoleteo en su estomago que sintió en ese momento en que sus ojos y los de Mimi se encontraron, era como si estuviera viviendo aquel mágico instante de nuevo, aquel momento en que sus almas se conectaron por primera vez y la suya nunca más quiso separarse de la de ella. Vio como él y Mimi se miraban fijamente, ambos sumergidos en aquel trance hipnótico y nuevamente deseó besarla como lo había deseado en ese momento, besarla, cruzar la línea que los separaba y arriesgarlo todo con tal de estar a su lado siempre.

El Matt y la Mimi del pasado se fueron acercando poco a poco rompiendo la distancia que los separaba, ella cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el momento y él los entrecerró permitiéndose ver aquel hermoso ángel que estaba por besar. Pudo oler su perfume, pudo sentir el calor de su piel y sentir el roce de sus labios estaban a nada de fundirse en un beso pero en ese momento el horno microondas sonó anunciando que había terminado de descongelar la carne que Matt había metido y rompió por completo aquel mágico momento, Matt y Mimi se separaron y ambos totalmente sonrojados por lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer desviaron sus vistas uno del otro.

-Será mejor que sigamos con la cena -Dijo una Mimi nerviosa y totalmente roja que no se atrevía a ver a Matt-

-Sí, de seguro la carne ya está lista.

Respondió el con el mismo nerviosismo que ella y poniéndose de pie para huir de ella pero antes de que lograra hacerlo Mimi lo llamó, él se detuvo y volteó a verla aún completamente sonrojado.

-Gracias por curar la herida.

Le agradeció Mimi sin ser capaz de borrar el sonrojo de su rostro, pero aun así atreviéndose a verlo directamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos que la habían hipnotizado hasta hacerla enamorarse de ellos y su dueño.

-No fue nada.

Dijo él con una sonrisa y un poco más relajado, la miró directo a los ojos y después se fue a la cocina.

-¡Maldición!

Se quejó Sora al ver que aquel momento tan bello y romántico había sido arruinado por el estúpido microondas, ella que estaba tan emocionada viendo el que probable sería el más hermoso, romántico y perfecto de los besos y al estúpido microondas se le ocurría sonar arruinando el momento.

-¿Pasa algo?

Le preguntó Matt al oírla quejarse, volteó a verla y vio como su amiga se sonrojaba al verse descubierta en su pequeño berrinche en contra del microondas por arruinar algo tan perfecto.

-Nada es sólo que… Oie ni tú ni Mimi me habían contado esto.-Le dijo Sora para cambiar el tema-

-Supongo que era un secreto de los dos.

"Un hermoso y maravilloso secreto" pensó Matt con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba como la Mimi de su pasado regresaba a la cocina y se colocaba a su lado para seguir cocinando juntos.

-Lo vez. -Le habló Sora- La navidad es hermosa cuando estas con las personas que quieres y realmente se trata de eso de estar en familia, o con los amigos, o con la persona que quieres-

Ahora por fin Sora entendía porque habían visto aquellos recuerdos tan tristes de Matt, eran para que él se diera cuenta que estando solo las cosas no iban a mejorar en cambio si aceptaba la compañía de los demás como lo hizo aquella navidad del 2002 con Mimi, las cosas mejoraban y mucho.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero recuerda que mi familia está dividida y no es como que la persona que quiero pueda estar a mi lado, ella vive en Nueva York.

Matt dibujó una sonrisa triste al recordar aquello, era cierto el la amaba y estaba seguro que las navidades al lado de Mimi serían las mejores pero aquello era imposible, ella misma era un imposible para él.

-Pero nos tienes a nosotros, tus amigos.

-Ustedes tienen sus vidas aparte yo no pertenezco a ellas, así que más me queda que estar solo en casa, lo que pasó esa navidad fue un milagro, ella fue mi milagro navideño pero sólo fue una noche.

-¿Se lo has dicho? ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes? ¿Lo que sentiste ese momento cuando casi se besan?

-¿Qué querías que le dijera?¿Qué despertó en mi emociones que no sabía que existían? ¿Qué desde aquella noche buena sentí una conexión que me ató a ella de porvida? ¿Qué quisiera que me viera como algo más que un amigo? Claro que no se lo dije y no se lo diré nunca.

-¿Por qué?

-La amo, pero ella no es para mí, ella tiene su vida en Nueva York no aquí, además tiene a su amigo ese, lo más seguro es que ella esté enamorada de él.

-¿Michael? ¿Estas celoso de Michael? ¿Tú Yamato Ishida el chico más codiciado del campus universitario se siente inseguro por Michael? Vamos Matt que puede tener él que no tengas tú.

-Él vive en Nueva York y pasa todo su tiempo con ella mientras que yo la miró cada dos años.

-¡Exacto!

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué no lo ves Matt? Si Mimi estuviera enamorada de Michael ya sería su novia ¿no crees? Y no lo es, eso quiere decir que ella sólo lo ve como un amigo así, que no desaproveches la oportunidad.

Matt se quedó pensativo, mientras regresaba su vista a su yo del pasado que reía por algo que Mimi le había dicho y por primera vez en mucho tiempo un rayito de esperanza nació dentro de él, ¿Sería acaso que tenía una oportunidad con Mimi?

-Bien, sólo hay que esperar que el pavo esté listo y eso será en dos horas ¿Qué te parece si vemos una película?

Dijo Mimi orgullosa al ver su trabajo terminado, volteó a ver Matt quien se encontraba a su lado y quien también sonreía satisfecho, hasta el pastel estaba decorado ya, sólo hacía falta esperar el pavo.

-Me parece una magnífica idea, inclusive había rentado unas películas para pasar la noche.

-Bien veámoslas.

Mimi llegó a la sala y sentó en el sillón mientras miraba la colección de películas de su amigo, torció la boca inconforme y miró a Matt con malos ojos. ¡Hombres, tenían pésimo gusto para las películas!

-Por Dios Matt ¿Qué es esto?

-Películas ¿Por qué?

-Dime ¿Qué día es hoy?

-Noche buena.

-¿Y por que rentas para noche buena puras películas de terror?

-¿Por qué me gustan? -Respondió algo inseguro sabiendo que esa respuesta no era un argumento válido para Mimi-

-A mí me gustan las románticas y no por eso veremos las románticas, hoy es noche buena así que veremos esta.

Mimi presentó ante Matt una película que había comprado antes de llegar al apartamento del rubio. Matt la tomó entre sus manos y la miró con cierta curiosidad, leyendo en la portada el título "Los fantasmas de Scrooge"

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una película navideña.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, te dije que te enseñaría a festejar la navidad y el ver películas navideñas es parte de ello.

Matt no tuvo oportunidad de quejarse y cuando menos lo pensó ya se encontraba poniendo la película en el Dvd, en ese momento hasta había perdido ya la facultad de decirle que no a Mimi.

Eran las once con cuarenta minutos cuando Hiroaki llegó a su casa, lo había logrado, había llegado antes de que fuera navidad, no sabía si tendría ganas de cocinar ese pavo que había comprado pero por lo menos podría disfrutar veinte minutos de noche buena con su hijo. Pobre Matt siempre se la pasaba solo en esa fecha pero ahora Hiroaki había hecho hasta lo imposible porque no fuese así y aunque no había llegado tan temprano como lo había planeado por lo menos había llegado antes que la noche buena terminara.

Hiroaki abrió la puerta de su casa y se sorprendió al oler el aroma del pavo, al parecer Matt había hecho la cena pero lo que casi lo hizo irse de espaldas fue ver a su hijo dormido en el sillón con una chica a su lado dormida en el regazo del rubio. Se miraban adorables, eso no lo iba a negar pero ¿Quién era esa linda castaña? Que él supiera Matt no tenía novia. Se acercó con mucha precaución y apagó la televisión que estaba encendida, miró a su hijo que se miraba placidamente dormido y hasta con una sonrisa en sus labios y Hiroaki no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que sentirse feliz de que su hijo no hubiera pasado solo noche buena.

-Matt, Matt despierta.

Lo llamó con voz baja y moviéndolo un poco para que despertara. Matt se despertó poco a poco y se talló los ojos al ver a su padre frente a él.

-¿Papá llegaste?

-Sí y al parecer la cena está lista, así que despierta a tu amiga para que cenemos.

-¿amiga?

Preguntó Matt confundido y algo adormilado aún. Hiroaki rió y apuntó hacia la castaña que se encontraba dormida sobre Matt. Matt bajó su vista y se sonrojó notoriamente al ver a Mimi dormida sobre su pecho. Hiroaki no dijo más y se fue de ahí con una sonrisa en sus labios, dejaría que Matt disfrutara el momento, ya después lo molestaría con el asunto de la linda castaña.

Matt miró a Mimi y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se miraba tan linda e inocente que hasta le pesaba mdespertarla, pero era mejor que lo hiciera pronto antes de que su papá regresara sino de seguro comenzaría echarle burla enfrente de Mimi.

-Mimi despierta.

Matt movió suavemente a Mimi para despertarla pero esta no hizo más que hacer un puchero y acomodarse mejor sobre el pecho del rubio.

-No fantasmas no, yo amo la navidad ¿Por qué me van a visitar a mí?

Dijo la castaña entre sueños y Matt rió suavemente, la volvió a mover y esta vez Mimi si despertó, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Matt que la miraba divertido.

-Ya está la cena.

Le dijo con una sonrisa y Mimi se apartó de él sin darse cuenta que todo ese tiempo había estado dormida en el abrazo de Matt.

-Ya voy.

Respondió tallándose los ojos aún un poco dormida. Matt se puso de pie y le dijo que iría a poner la mesa mientras ella se terminaba de despertar. Mimi lo miró irse y después observó el espacio donde había estado sentado Matt y entonces reaccionó ¡¿Ella se había quedado dormida sobre Matt?! Sintió como los colores se le subían a la cara y por un momento quiso que la tierra se la tragara pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, oyó que Matt no estaba solo y entonces si sintió que moriría de la pena. El papá de Matt había llegado y lo más seguro es que la hubiera visto cómodamente dormida sobre el pecho de su hijo ¡Dios que vergüenza! Quería morir.

-Mimi ya está servido.

La llamó Matt sacándola del oyó negro al que ella imaginariamente caí sin fin. La castaña lo miró y supo que tendría que ser valiente y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y así lo hizo se puso de pie y caminó hasta el comedor donde tomó asiento.

-Hola, Creo que no nos han presentado soy Hiroaki, el padre de Matt.

-Mucho gusto señor Ishida, mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, disculpe por haber venido a su casa es que mis padres no pudieron llegar y…

-O no tienes porque preocuparte, es un placer tenerte aquí, gracias por prepararnos una cena tan deliciosa, sino fuera por ti estoy seguro que Matt no hubiera hecho nada.

-¿Para que hacerlo si nunca llegas?

Se defendió el rubio y Hiroaki sintió como una gota caí sobre su nuca mientras una sonrisa congelada permanecía en su cara, Matt no tenía que ser tan directo, aquel había sido un golpe bajo.

-Oh pero miren que bonito árbol.

Comentó Hiroaki para desviar el tema y Mimi rió divertida por el comportamiento de los dos Ishida.

-Mimi lo trajo.

-O que bien es muy lindo, ¿qué les parece si cenamos?

Mimi asintió a manera de respuesta y todos comenzaron a cenar juntos alrededor de aquel hermoso y pequeño árbol navideño. Matt no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa y una mirada de complicidad a Mimi quien se encontraba frente a él y que algo apenada correspondió a su mirada y a su sonrisa. Sin duda alguna para Yamato aquella había sido la mejor navidad de todas.

-¿Has recobrado un poco las ganas de festejar la navidad?

-Un poco.

Respondió Matt con una sonrisa y tomó la mano que Sora le extendía para continuar con su viaje que ya casi terminaba, una parada más y todo terminaría.

Esta vez Matt y Sora no llegaron al departamento del rubio como lo habían hecho antes, sino al apartamento de Mimi quien en esos momentos se encontraba abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a sus invitados.

-¿Por qué esa cara prima Meems? ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

Dijo divertido un castaño parado frente a Mimi paraquien no pasó desapercibido el rostro de decepción de su prima al ver que ellos eran los que se encontraban tras la puerta.

-No claro que no es sólo que… ¿No quieren pasar?

Mimi hizo pasar a su primo y a su esposa tratando de evitar explicaciones sobre su profunda decepción al ver que se trataba de ellos y no la persona que ella esperaba.

-No la molestes.

Se quejó la pelinegra al ver que su esposo se burlaba de nuevo de su prima Meems. Mimi ignoró por completo los comentarios de su primo y se fijó sino había nadie más esperando en la puerta pero no, no lo había. Decepcionada Mimi cerró la puerta al parecer él no llegaría.

-Pero él lo prometió.

Murmuró con tristeza la castaña y para ella misma mientras se recargaba en la puerta y con su mirada en el suelo.

Matt sintió remordimiento al ver que Mimi sí lo había estado esperando aquella noche y él no había ido sólo por cobarde, porque le daba vergüenza llegar a la casa de Mimi como si nada y presentarse ante los señores Tachikawa y toda la familia de Mimi, pero ahora que miraba el rostro triste de la castaña se odiaba por haber sido tan cobarde.

-¿No me digas que no fuiste?

Lo regañó Sora y Matt se sonrojó.

-Pensaba ir pero…

-¡No tienes excusa Matt! ¡Es imperdonable! ¡Se lo habías prometido!

-Lo sé pero…

-¡Olvídalo! Regresemos a tu casa.

Sora tronó los dedos y en un segundo ella y Matt se encontraban en el presente en la habitación de Matt. La pelirroja miro con severidad al rubio que se miraba arrepentido pero ni por eso la chica sintió piedad por él, lo que había hecho Matt era imperdonable, mira que dejar a Mimi ilusionad esperando su llegada y él sin intenciones de aparecer, eso era simplemente algo que Sora no podía tolerar.

-Es hora que me vaya- Le habló aún molesta con él- espero que todo esto halla servido para que abras los ojos un poco Matt y a la otra no la dejes esperando, digo si es que tienes otra oportunidad, sólo recuerda ella te estuvo esperando, piensa en ello.

Sora desapareció en una luz brillante justo como había llegado y Matt quedó sólo en su habitación. Pensativo y arrepentido se sentó en su cama y recordó aquella última navidad que Sora le había mostrado. Él realmente había pensado ir a la casa de Mimi, inclusive le había comprado un obsequio pero el miedo había sido más grande que él y nunca imaginó que aquella sería la última navidad de Mimi en Japón ya que a principios del año siguiente ella se mudó a Nueva York y sólo pudo verla en dos ocasiones más durante aquel año y acompañada por Michael y después no la volvió a ver, desapareció de su vida hasta ese año. Una nueva oportunidad se le estaba presentando y él la estaba dejando ir de nuevo.

Suspiró, tal vez no estaba recuperando su espíritu navideño pero si se estaba dando cuenta de muchos errores que era hora de corregir. Abrió el cajón del buró que estaba al lado de su cama y buscó en el una pequeña cajita verde con un moño dorado, estaba un poco empolvada pero Matt se encargó de limpiarla y una vez que hubo quitado todo el polvo de ella la abrió para apreciar los dos aretes de plata que había en su interior. Eran unos aretes largos con tres estrellas colgando a diferentes niveles. Ella amaba las estrellas.

Mimato196

24 de Diciembre 2011


	3. El espíritu de la navidad presente

Hola queridos lectores y lectoras, ¿como estan espero que bien? Bueno aquí les dejo el penultimo capitulo de este fic, si vieran como le sufrí para hacerlo pues he andado un poco corta de inspiración pero aún así espero que sea de su agrado, bueno me despido y nos leemos hasta el proximo domingo ya con el gran final, me despido que tengan una linda semana :) y buen inicio de año. Y gracias por sus bellos reviews espero poder responderlos pronto :)

Aclaración: Los personajes de digimon no m pertenencen, lo sé es muy triste pero es el la cruel realida y no me queda otra más que aceptarla, bueno ahora si los dejp que lean y espero lo disfruten :D

Los fantasmas de Matt.

Habían pasado sólo dos minutos de que Sora se había ido cuando volvieron a sonar las campanas que anunciaban la llegada de un nuevo espíritu. Matt guardó de inmediato la cajita verde de nuevo en el buró cuando escuchó el sonar de aquellas campanas, cerró el cajón y justo en ese preciso momento una fuerte ventisca comenzó a entrar por el ventanal que daba al balcón.

Aquella ventisca entró en forma de remolino acompañado por nieve y poco a poco se hizo presente la figura de un chico que él conocía, era Taichi quien apareció frente a él vestido totalmente de café , con un pequeño cascabel rojo colgando de su pecho y ¿unos cuernos sobre su cabeza?

-No te burles.

Se quejó Taichi con brazos cruzados al ver cómo su amigo lo miraba sorprendido por su atuendo, eso de hacerle caso a su novia en todos sus caprichos no podía ser bueno, en definitiva esta vez debió pelear más por el atuendo de Santa Claus, pero sólo le bastó ver los ojitos que le había puesto Sora para ceder ante ella y dejarle el de Santa Claus a ella y él quedarse con ese.

-¿Qué se supone que eres?

Le preguntó Matt sin poder evitar que una risita burlona saliera de sus labios, Tai se miraba tan chistoso vestido así.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Un reno.

Respondió el moreno con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, aquello era humillante.

Matt no pudo evitarlo y estalló en carcajadas al ver la cara de su amigo, no sólo era gracioso verlo vestido como un reno con esos cuernos sobre su cabeza, sino lo que era más gracioso era ver la actitud de su amigo ante ese disfraz, era obvio que Tai no había estado muy de acuerdo con ese traje pero alguien lo había obligado y ese alguien de seguro era Sora, no cabía duda que muchos hombres hacían muchas ridiculeces para mantener contentas a sus novias, él amor los volvía ciegos, sordos y tontos y Tai encabezaba la lista de esos hombres, hacía prácticamente cualquier cosa para mantener a Sora feliz.

-¡Deja de reírte Ishida que yo no le veo lo gracioso!

-Lo siento es que…

Intentó controlarse y no reírse pero en cuanto vio de nuevo la cara de Tai no pudo evitarlo y volvió a estallar en carcajadas.

-¡No fue idea mía! ¡Fue idea de Sora! ¡Yo quería ser Santa Claus!

Se defendió el moreno con un puchero en su cara, en definitiva no debió haber cedido esta vez.

-Esta bien.

Dijo Matt intentando contener su risa aunque aquello era casi imposible.

-¿Ya terminaste?

Preguntó Taichi molesto y aun con sus brazos cruzados. Miró a Matt quien le hizo una seña para que lo esperara un segundo y el moreno esperó a que su amigo terminara con su ataque de risa.

-Bueno creo que ya.

Matt dejó de reír y miró a su amigo molesto por un momento estuvo apunto de estallar en risas de nuevo pero logró controlarse dándole la oportunidad a Tai de continuar con su trabajo.

-Supongo que ya sabes que hago aquí ¿Verdad Grinch?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Matt se borró en cuanto oyó el apodo que le había puesto su amigo y ahora fue a Taichi a quien le tocó sonreír al ver que el semblante de Matt había cambiado y ahora se miraba molesto por su burla. ¡Ja! Eso le pasaba a Yamato por estarse burlando de él.

-Si ya sé, viniste a mostrarme la navidad presente y como todo sería mejor si yo festejara la navidad al igual que todos ustedes.

Contestó Yamato de mal modo, no estaba seguro de querer seguir con eso, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer pero no podría salir de esa hasta que todo terminara así que no le quedaba de otra más que continuar.

-Algo parecido, ya te darás cuenta, ahora será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se nos haga tarde. Ahora toca mi cuerno.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que toques mi cuerno.

-¡¿Y por que haría eso?!

-Para irnos ¿para que más?

-Sora me daba la mano.

-No soy Gay no te daré la mano, así que toca mi cuerno que no son de adorno.

Con mucha precaución y no muy conforme Matt se acercó a Taichi y tocó uno de los cuernos que había sobre la cabeza de su amigo. Tai por su parte acercó su mano al pequeño cascabel rojo que colgaba de su pecho y con un ligero golpe lo hizo sonar y en un instante un torbellino de viento y nievo los rodeo y los hizo desaparecer de la habitación.

Al primer lugar que llegaron los dos chicos fue a la televisora donde trabaja el papá de Matt quien se encontraba sentado supervisando la programación y tras de él una fiesta se llevaba a cabo, pero el señor Ishida no tenía cabeza para eso estaba tan concentrado en los papeles que le acababan de entregar y que tenía que revisar que no tenía tiempo para festejar con sus compañeros.

-Vamos Hiroaki, deja eso un rato y ven a festejar con nosotros, hay pastel.

-Lo siento Kenta, pero tengo que terminar esto, quiero ir temprano a casa.

Respondió Hiroaki sin apartar su vista de los papeles y llenando unos formularios a toda velocidad, en realidad quería llegar temprano a casa.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Preguntó Yamato al ver donde se encontraban, él y Taichi estaban justo al lado del escritorio de Hiroaki observando la escena.

-Shhh sólo escucha.

Lo silenció Yagami y el rubio regresó su mirada a su padre, por algo Tai debió haberlo llevado ahí aunque aún no entendía el por que.

-OH vamos Ishida, ambos sabemos que no terminarás ese papeleo a tiempo, así que déjalo y ven a beber con nosotros.

Lo animó de nuevo su compañero pero Hiroaki se volvió a negar, sabía que su hijo se encontraba sólo en casa y todos los años era así en esa fecha comercial, pero familiar y especial a la vez y como sabía que era culpa suya que Yamato estuviera sólo en un día como ese no se sentía con la libertad ni con el derecho de divertirse con sus amigos en la oficina mientras que su hijo estaba sólo en casa por su culpa.

-Lo siento Kenta, en realidad no puedo.

-¿Qué pasa Hiroaki? ¿Por qué nunca quieres festejar con nosotros? Todos los años te quedas ahí con el papeleo y haces lo imposible por terminarlo aunque sabes que no lo lograrás, no tiene sentido, no deberías esforzarte tanto.

-Mi hijo está sólo en casa…

Respondió Hiroaki dejando de escribir y dirigiendo su vista a la ventana donde se podía apreciar que un poco de nieve comenzaba a caer.

-… Desde que me divorcié de Natsuko , Yamato ha pasado las navidades sólo, le he dicho que se vaya con su hermano pero no quiere, se siente incomodo con la familia de Natsuko y lo entiendo después de todo se separó de ellos hace muchos y sus amigos siempre se van con sus familiares así que se queda sólo, yo soy su única familia y no puedo estar con él así que no creo que sea justo que yo me divierta y me lo pase de lo lindo aquí mientras él está sólo en casa.

Matt sintió como su corazón se conmovió al oír las palabras de su padre y por un momento se sintió culpable, toda su vida había creído que su papá se divertía con la fiesta que hacían en su trabajo, nunca llegó a imaginar que su padre se privaba de todo eso por él.

-¿No crees que sería menos duro para tu papá si tu también te permitieras divertirte en vez de quedarte sólo en casa? Le quitarías un peso de encima.

Le dijo Tai con una sonrisa en los labios, Matt se quedó pensativo sabía que Taichi tenía razón.

-Supongo.

Respondió con voz baja y ambos regresaron su vista a Hiroaki y su compañero de trabajo.

-Diablos Hiraoki eres un gran hombre, tú hijo debe estar orgulloso de ti.

Y sí que lo estaba pensó Yamato y vio al hombre alejarse del escritorio de su padre para dejarlo solo y Hiroaki de inmediato volvió a su trabajo de revisar y llenar aquellos formularios tenía que terminar temprano.

-Bien es hora de que vayamos a otro lugar.

Habló Tai sacando de sus pensamientos a Matt quien se encontraba mirando con orgullo y cariño como su padre se apresuraba a terminar con su trabajo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Tai al ver que su amigo estaba comprendiendo las cosas y eso que era sólo la primer visita aún les faltaban dos lugares más que visitar.

-¿En realidad tengo que tocar tu cuerno? Es raro.

Se quejó Matt al ver que Tai inclinaba su cabeza para que tocara su cuerno, aquello no terminaba de agradarle aún ¿que no podía simplemente tocarle el brazo o algo así? ¿Por qué tenía que tocarle uno de sus cuernos?

-Vamos date prisa que no tenemos toda la noche.

Protestó Tai y acercó más su cabeza a su amigo a quien no le quedó de otra más que tocar de nuevo uno de los cuernos de su amigo. Tai hizo sonar de nuevo el cascabel y de inmediato desaparecieron los dos de ese lugar envueltos en un torbellino.

El segundo lugar al que llegaron no se le hacía muy conocido a Matt pero le resultaba extrañamente familiar, él había estado ahí antes y lo sabía. Miró con atención el interior de aquella enorme casa tradicional japonesa y observó a unas cuantas personas sentadas en una mesa preparándose para comer, todos ellos le resultaban vagamente familiar como aquella casa pero no fue hasta que vio a su madre tomar asiento en la mesa donde ya se encontraban dispuestos a cenar que los ojos de Matt brillaron, hacia tanto tiempo que no miraba a su mamá que no pudo evitar sentir una gran emoción cuando la vio aparecer en aquel pequeño comedor.

Ahora lo recordaba, aquella era la casa de su abuela materna solía ir ahí de pequeño y todos los que se encontraban sentados eran sus tíos por eso le resultaban familiar.

-Acerquémonos.

Dijo Taichi y ambos caminaron hasta llegar al interior de aquella casa y posicionarse en una esquina para observar de cercas lo que sucedía.

-¿Y que pasó con Takeru por que no vino esta vez?

Preguntó la abuela de Matt quien encabezaba la mesa donde todos se disponían a empezar con la cena.

-No pudo venir, sus amigos hicieron una fiesta porque vino una amiguita suya desde Nueva York y me pidió permiso para pasar la navidad con ellos, se está quedando con Hiroaki y su hermano.

-Oh ya veo esta bien que se divierta y ¿Cómo está Yamato? -Preguntó la anciana-

-Bien, bueno eso me ha dicho Takeru la verdad es que no lo he visto desde hace tiempo.

Matt pudo notar como la tristeza se había reflejado en el rostro de su mamá debido a su distanciamiento y la verdad era que a él también le dolía esa separación tan grande que tenían pero la verdad es que nunca supo como acercarse a ella de nuevo después del divorcio, era como si se hubieran vuelto extraños.

-Supe que el primo Yamato tiene un banda de seguro las chicas lo han de perseguir por todos lados y lo más seguro es que hoy se la esté pasando con su novia, ¿no es así tía Natsuko?

-En realidad a Yamato no le gusta la navidad.

Le respondió Natsuko a la joven rubia de ojos cafés que se encontraba frente a ella y que hizo una mueca al oír el comentario de Natsuko.

-¿Pero cómo? La navidad es tan romántica el primo Yamato no debería tener problemas para pasarla bien teniendo a tanta chica tras de él.

-Bueno es que Yamato no tiene novia y prefiere quedarse en casa, inclusive hace rato que hablé con Takeru me dijo que se negó ir a la fiesta que hicieron sus amigos.

-Pero que mal.

Se quejó de nuevo la rubia esta vez cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso no esta bien Natsuko.

La reprendió su madre y Natsuko bajó su mirada triste, pero no por la pequeña llamada de atención por parte de su madre sino por que le apenaba saber que en navidad su hijo prefería quedarse solo en casa que ir con sus amigos ¿Qué tanto daño pudieron haberle hecho ella y Hiroaki para que Matt comenzara a odiar la navidad así?

-Lo sé -Murmuró-

-Deberías traerlo el siguiente año junto con Takeru- Recomendó la mayor de las mujeres-

-Sí tía, eso sería grandioso y le podemos pedir al primo Yamato que nos cante, ¿No creen que sería fantástico.

-Le diré a Takeru que le diga.

Respondió Natsuko con una sonrisa aunque ya conocía cual sería la respuesta del mayor de sus hijos aunque no estaba mal imaginar que eso podría llegar a ser posible, una navidad en compañía del mayor de sus hijos.

-Ves Matt, no le haces bien a nadie quedándote sólo en casa, tú mamá también se preocupa por ti y no es la única, ven que aún nos falta un lugar que visitar.

Sin necesidad de que Tai se lo dije Matt se sujetó del cuerno de su amigo y juntos se transportaron a un nuevo lugar.

Matt siempre había pensado que la familia de su mamá ya no se acordaba de él y que si llegaba a ir a ese lugar sería un extraño pero con ese visita se dio cuenta que no era así, él seguía presente en esa familia que miraba tan ajena a él y ni que decir de su mamá sobre todo ella lo tenía presente en su mente, lo pudo ver en su semblante, era sólo que Natsuko al igual que él no encontraba la forma de acercarse. Tal vez debía de aceptar aquella invitación de pasar la navidad en casa de la familia de su mamá cuando la invitación llegase él. Sí eso haría, aceptaría aquella invitación el siguiente año.

El siguiente lugar al que llegaron tampoco era desconocido para Matt, no tan familiar como los anteriores pero tampoco desconocido, había llegado estar ahí por lo menos en dos ocasiones. Aquel era el departamento de los Tachikawa.

Tai y Matt entraron atravesando la pared y en el interior encontraron una casa bellamente decorada con adornos de la festividad, una barra llena de comida para los invitados y a un grupo de amigos esparcidos por todo el lugar. T.K y Kari se encontraban en la sala hablando, mientras que Joe e Izzy se encargaban de la música en la computadora del pelirrojo, Sora se encontraba en la cocina en compañía de Mimi mientras que Tai intentaba robar un poco de la comida que las dos chicas preparaban pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sora quien le había pegado con la cuchara al descubrirlo y Mimi y Michael quien acababa de entrar a la cocina reían al ver el puchero que el moreno estaba haciendo al recibir aquel golpe por parte de Sora quien lo regañaba por no esperarse como los demás hasta la hora de la comida.

Matt fijó su completa atención en Mimi, ella reía, con esa sonrisa angelical tan única de ella y que él amaba en secreto adoraba verla reír y se maldecía así mismo por negarse así mismo el poder apreciar en secreto aquella risa que tanto amaba y sólo por orgullo se había negado la oportunidad de verla sonreír de nuevo a pesar de que habían pasado ya más de dos años que no la miraba ni a ella ni a su sonrisa.

Matt vio como Michael se acercaba a Mimi y le decía algo, ella volvió a reír pero esta vez Matt no pudo disfrutar de aquella armoniosa risa, esta vez aquella sonrisa de ella le trajo inseguridad a él, inseguridad y miedo. Al parecer ella no lo necesitaba y eso dolía, ella podía seguir riendo a pesar de que él no estaba, ni siquiera parecía pesar un poco su ausencia, ¿Acaso Tai lo había llevado ahí para que se diera cuenta de ello? ¿Acaso lo que querían demostrarle esta vez era que ella no lo necesitaba?

-Auww no es justo Sora siempre me regaña.

Se quejó Tai al ver como en el presente era reprendido por su novia por intentar probar un poco de comida. Matt salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de Tai y volteó a ver a su amigo y después miró la escena en que Sora lo regañaba y por un momento Matt sintió envidia. Tai era tan afortunado que tenía a la persona que amaba a su lado y tenían una relación increíble en cambió él se alejaba cada vez más de la persona que amaba y lo que lo hacía sentir más mal era que él mismo la alejaba. Miró de nuevo a Mimi quien parecía picar un poco de verdura y la mente de Matt viajó de nuevo al pasado, recordó a aquella Mimi de catorce años acompañándolo en navidad, cocinando a su lado y entonces deseó más que nada regresar a aquel momento, hacer lo que no hizo, deseó haber ido a la fiesta de navidad en casa de Mimi en el año 2003 y más que nada deseo haberle dicho lo que sentía por ella.

-Hey Matt ven, no es eso lo que tienes que ver sino esto.

Tai llevó a Matt hasta la sala donde se encontraban T.K y Kari platicando en un sillón y Joe e Izzy en el otro poniendo la música que se oía de fondo, a petición de Mimi la mayoría eran villancicos navideños.

-No contesta.

Se quejó Takeru arrojando molesto el celular en el sillón al lado suyo. Su hermano mayor era un grinch de primera, Takeru había estado toda la moche llamándolo para convencerlo de que fuera a la fiesta pero no le contestaba a pesar de que de seguro lo estaba volviendo loco el timbre del teléfono.

-¿Y en el celular?

Preguntó Hikari intentando darle una nueva esperanza a T.K, pero este negó de inmediato con la cabeza.

-Lo apagó.

-Podríamos ir a su casa. -Insistió la menor de los Yagami quien no soportaba ver a Takeru tan deprimido por la ausencia de su hermano-

-Lo más seguro es que nos cierre la puerta en la cara, no entiendo por que mi hermano tiene que ser tan terco.

Se quejó frustrado Takeru mientras se revolvía con desesperación los cabellos un día de esos su hermano lo sacaría de juicio por ser tan necio y terco.

-¿Entonces no vendrá?

Esta vez fue Joe quien preguntó y quien al igual que Izzy había estado oyendo la conversación de los dos menores.

-Lo dudo, mi hermano es un terco de primera y cuando dice que no es no.

-Que lástima hacia tiempo que no lo veía, tenía ganas de verlo.

Dicho esto Joe regresó su vista a la computadora de Izzy para continuar con la programación de la música.

-Pobre de Takeru, realmente quería pasar la navidad contigo, le había dicho a Hikari que estaba emocionado porque era la primera navidad que iban a pasar juntos después del divorcio de tus padres.

Le dijo Tai desde la mesa donde se encontraba con una charola tomando todos los bocadillos que se encontraban, si en el mundo real no podía agarrar porque Sora lo regañaba aprovecharía ahora que era un espíritu para hacerlo, después de todo Sora no podía verlo y por lo tanto tampoco regañarlo.

-Oie por cierto, si al final de todo esto decides venir a la fiesta no olvides traer unos bocadillos tengo la impresión de que se van a acabar muy pronto.

Dijo Tai con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios al ver como la charola que traía en la mano se llenaba cada vez más y la mesa quedaba vacía poco a poco.

Matt no prestó atención a lo que Tai le había dicho, se encontraba muy ocupado maldiciéndose así mismo para poner atención a lo que decía Tai. Maldición y mil veces maldición, había sido un maldito egoísta al encerrarse en su papel de "odio la navidad" que no había tomado en cuenta algo tan importante, aquella navidad sería la primera que pasarían juntos Takeru y él después del divorció de sus padres, ¿por qué nunca lo vio así? Claro porque estaba tan ocupado preocupándose por él mismo que no tomó en cuenta los sentimientos de Takeru ni de nadie. Si desde que había iniciado a observar la navidad presente se sentía mal por las molestias que le causaba a los demás con su encierro y soledad, ahora se sentía peor que nunca.

Miró a Takeru y vio como el menor se deslizaba en el sillón con sus brazos cruzados y una cara de molestia y tristeza a la vez. Matt no podía creerlo su amargura era tanta que hasta había logrado arrancar aquel espíritu navideño de su hermano menor quien era un amante de la navidad y que parecía duende de Santa Claus deseándole feliz navidad a todos cada vez que llegaba esta fecha.

-Lo siento Takeru, te prometo que lo arreglaré.-Murmuró Yamato-

-Taiiiichiii…

Se quejó una molesta Sora y todos voltearon a donde provenía la voz furiosa de la chica quien estaba en la mesa con un aura maligna rodeándola. Los dos Tai que se encontraban haciendo lo mismo, robando comida de la mesa voltearon a ver a la pelirroja enfurecida y un temor irracional los invadió, ¡Iba a morir! Y Sora sería su verdugo.

-Hola amor.

-¡Te dije que no te comieras todo!

-Pero apenas me voy a servir.

-¿Y como es que toda la mesa está vacía?

El Tai del presente volteó y vio con asombro como en efecto casi todo estaba vacía, no se explicaba como pues él no se lo había comido, no aún, apenas iba a comenzar a tomar unos pocos de los aperitivos cuando Sora apareció tras de él, entonces ¿Quién se había comido todo lo demás?

El otro Tai, el que era un espíritu, aprovechó que su yo del presente estaba siendo regañado para irse disimuladamente del lugar mientras silbaba inocentemente, no fuera que Sora tuviera la capacidad de ver espíritus y lo descubriera a él con toda la charola llena.

-Pero no fui yo lo juro.

-¡No mientas!

Tai y Sora comenzaron a discutir como siempre lo hacían y Matt decidió que lo mejor era alejarse, no estaba de ánimos para escuchar las discusiones de pareja que siempre protagonizaban esos dos, le dolía la cabeza y necesitaba pensar así que se fue a un lugar más calmado y se colocó en el pasillo al lado de la cocina y que dirigía a los cuartos ahí por lo menos podía verla a ella mientras todo se aclaraba en su mente.

-Pobre Tai creo que no le ira muy bien esta vez.

Dijo Joe con una sonrisa mientras pasaba frente a Matt y entraba a la cocina junto con Izzy, ambos chicos iban por algo de tomar.

-Eso le pasa por comerse todo, Sora ya le había dicho que no.

-Mimi tiene razón, sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

Bromeó Michael y todos en la cocina rieron.

-Todo esto me trae recuerdos de cuando estábamos en el digimundo. -Dijo Joe-

-Si sólo que esta vez no está Matt.-Agregó Izzy-

-¿Él no vendrá?

-Realmente no lo creo Mimi, Takeru a intentado hablar con él pero no contesta y el celular lo apagó.-Le respondió Joe-

-Ya veo es una lástima, quería verlo.

Un momento de silencio se formó en la habitación y los tres chicos voltearon a ver a Mimi con curiosidad inclusive Matt quien había permanecido distante en el pasillo, recargado en la pared y cruzado de brazos alzó su rostros para verla, la castaña pudo sentir la mirada de sus tres amigos y de inmediato sintió como los colores se le subían a la cara, había hablado de más y ahora todos sabrían lo que sentía por Matt.

-jeje a todos, quería verlos a todos, ¿No quieren más papitas? Iré por más papitas tengo otro paquete en mi cuarto.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo Mimi se esfumó de ahí desapareciendo de la vista y dirigiéndose lo más rápido posible hacia su habitación. Matt no dudó en seguirla y justó cuando ella cerró la puerta tras de sí él atravesó la pared quedando frente a ella.

-Pero que tonta Mimi ¿Por qué eres tan obvia?

Se quejó mientras se daba un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano, sus mejillas aún sonrojadas se encontraban calientes y su corazón alocado palpitaba a mil por hora.

Matt la miró con curiosidad, acaso ella…

Mimi se alejó de la puerta y se dejó caer sobre su cama quedando su mirada en el techo, así permaneció pensativa por unos minutos. Matt se acercó a donde ella estaba y la observó deseando saber que pensaba, ¿Era posible que estuviera pensando en él?

Mimi se sentó y sacó del buró que estaba a su lado un pequeña fotografía, la miró y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Aquella foto se la había dado Takeru hace tiempo cuando él le confesó que sabía su secreto, Mimi se había muerto de la pena ese día cuando Takeru le dio la foto y descubrió el secreto que por tanto tiempo ella había escondido.

Matt se acercó curioso para ver la foto que había ocasionado aquella sonrisa en Mimi y se sonrojó notoriamente al ver que eran ellos dos en aquella navidad cuando ella se había quedado dormida en su regazo, sabía que su papá había sacado esa foto con su celular mientras ellos dormían pero lo que no sabía era ¿Cómo la había conseguido Mimi?

-Fui una tonta al pensar que vendrías sólo porque yo estaba aquí.

Susurró Mimi para si misma, Matt volteó a verla y se le rompió el corazón cuando vio el rostro de Mimi embargado por la tristeza y con los ojos humedecidos debido al llanto que se esforzaba por contener y todo por su culpa, en realidad eso de ser el grinch de sus amigos no traía más que desgracias, con su encierro y negación hacia celebrar la navidad lo único que había conseguido era amargar la navidad de sus seres queridos.

-Mimi lo siento.

Le habló a pesar de que sabía que ella no lo escucharía, intentó apoyar su mano sobre la mejilla de ella para consolarla, pero no lo logró, sólo la traspasó, él era como un fantasma ahí y nada de lo que hiciera daría resultado. Se sintió frustrado al no poderla consolar pero a pesar de que sabía que no lograría tocarla por más que lo intentase se acercó a ella y deposito un beso sobre su suave frente, tal vez no podía tener contacto con su cuerpo pero si con su alma que era un espíritu al igual que él.

Mimi abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando Matt deposito su beso sobre la frente de ella, lo había sentido, había sentido aquel beso que había sido depositado en su alma, instintivamente se llevó una mano a su frente al sentir aquella extraña pero agradable sensación sobre su frente aquel había sido como un beso, aunque no había nadie ahí ¿Cómo era posible entonces que hubiera sentido eso?

-Con que aquí estabas pervertido, ¿qué haces en el cuarto de Mimi?

Preguntó un despreocupado Taichi que entraba atravesando la puerta a la par que metía a su boca uno de los bocadillos que había robado de la mesa y que casi lo hace ahogarse pues cuando fijó su vista en Matt este se encontraba dándole el beso en la frente a Mimi.

-¿pero que haces?

Matt se separó de inmediato en cuanto escuchó la voz de Tai en la habitación, había sido descubierto y sin posibilidad alguna de negar lo evidente.

-Yo nada, nada, ¿por qué no mejor vamos a donde están los demás?

-¡La besaste!

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Sí, yo te vi! No me digas que ¿Te gusta Mimi?

Matt sintió que moriría de la pena cuando escuchó la afirmación de Tai, intentó protestar pero de sus labios no salió nada que lo pudiera ayudar, en su situación lo único que quedaba era decir la verdad.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Se cruzó de brazos y le volteó indignado la cara a Tai, cierto no le quedaba más que decir la verdad pero no la iba a decir tan fácilmente.

-¡No puedo creerlo en realidad te gusta!

Gritó escandalosamente y de manera acusadora la actitud de Matt sólo lo hacía confirmar lo que ya era más que evidente.

¡Maldición! Pensó Matt internamente mientras oía el escándalo que hacía Tai por su nuevo descubrimiento, ¿por qué tuvo que entrar en ese preciso momento? Maldita sea, ahora lo estaría molestando con eso todo el día.

-Diablos eso significa que perdí la apuesta.

Matt miró a Tai con curiosidad en cuanto el moreno murmuró aquello para si mismo, ¿apuesta? ¿De que apuesta estaba hablando Tai? ¿Y que tenían que ver que a él le gustara Mimi?

-¿De que hablas?

-Es que Sora ya me había dicho que creía que a ti te gustaba Mimi pero yo no lo creí y le dije que eso era imposible por lo cual hicimos una apuesta y quien perdiera sería esclavo del otro por una semana y eso significa que ahora seré su esclavo por toda una semana.

-¿Qué no lo eres ya?

Preguntó Matt con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, en realidad no encontraba mucha diferencia en aquella apuesta con la realidad actual, sin tener la obligación de hacerlo Tai ya cumplía con todos los caprichos de Sora así que en realidad las cosas no cambiarían mucho con aquella apuesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Se quejó Tai con una mueca en el rostro.

-Que la que lleva las riendas de su relación es ella, haces todo lo que dice Sora.

-Es que tú no la has visto cuando se enoja da miedo.

La puerta de la habitación de Mimi sonó captando la atención de todos los que estaban ahí, Mimi guardó de inmediato la foto en su buró de nuevo, se talló los ojos para borrar todo rastro de lágrimas y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla.

-Mimi ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó Michael preocupado cuando ella le abrió la puerta, Mimi le sonrió de manera amable y logró tranquilizarlo un poco.

-Sí sólo que no encontré las papitas.

Mintió, ni siquiera las había buscado, pero no pensaba decirle a Michael porque había tardado tanto en su habitación ya había sido demasiado obvia hacia unos momentos como para serlo de nuevo.

-Bien, bueno quería hablar contigo, ¿Me acompañas afuera?

Michael estaba sonrojado y algo nervioso pero aún así no se retractó, estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer y no pensaba echarse para atrás. Mimi asintió y sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando la cálida mano de Michael tomó la suya y la guió por el pasillo.

Tai y Matt vieron en silencio todo aquello y el rubio sintió un terrible presentimiento, en realidad Mimi se le estaba yendo de las manos, no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso y saber de que quería hablarle Michael, él se le iba a confesar eso era seguro pero la pregunta era ¿Qué era lo que haría Mimi? ¿Lo aceptaría y le diría que sí? O ¿renunciaría a aquella relación? Matt apretó sus puños con frustración como deseaba poder estar ahí físicamente para evitar aquella confesión.

-Cielos amigo, creo que ya te la ganaron.

Matt no respondió al comentario de Tai y de inmediato salió de la habitación para ir a donde Mimi y Michael estaban, tenía que impedir esa confesión como diera lugar. Cuando Matt salió de la habitación de Mimi, ella y Michael aún seguían ahí en el pasillo y penas estaban por pasar la cocina cuando la voz de Sora llamó a la castaña.

-Mimi ¿Podrías ayudarme por favor? Tú eres la experta en la cocina.

Mimi miró a Michael y él le sonrió suavemente.

-Ve, pero prométeme que hablaremos cuando acabe la cena.

Mimi asintió y se soltó del agarre de Michael para dirigirse a la cocina donde Sora la esperaba. Michael se le quedó viendo por unos segundos y después suspiró tal parecía que su confesión tendría que esperar un poco más.

Matt suspiró aliviado al ver a Michael irse a la sala junto a los demás, bendita sea Sora que lo detuvo antes de que hablara con Mimi, pero hablarían después de la cena, él tenía que llegar a la fiesta antes de que fuera la cena, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si estaba atrapado ahí? Tenía que decirle a Tai que regresaran cuanto antes y poder impedir aquella confesión.

-Lo siento Matt pero no puedo hacer nada, yo no soy el que decide cuando es suficiente.

-¡¿Entonces quién?!

-No te lo puedo decir.

-Vamos Tai, haz algo, te arranco los cuernos si quieres pero vámonos antes de que sea demasiado tarde, aun puedo hacer algo para impedirlo.

-Lo siento Matt no puedo, tenemos que estar aquí hasta que él lo decida.

-¿De quien hablas?

-Ya te dije que no puedo decirte.

-Pero si no hago algo la perderé.

-Lo siento amigo.

-¡Chicos la cena está lista?

Festejó Mimi saliendo de la cocina con una gran charola en la cual traía el pavo con ayuda de Sora quien sostenía el otro lado de la charola.

-No es por presumir, pero nos quedó delicioso ¿Verdad Mimi?

-¡Síp!

Todos tomaron asiento, eran las doce de la noche exactas. ¡Maldición! Se le estaba acabando el tiempo, en cuanto esa cena terminara Michael se le declararía a Mimi y él perdería su oportunidad para siempre, pero no podía evitarlo, él y Tai no se iban de ese lugar, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo retenían ahí cuando él tenía que ir a impedir que Michael le quitara a Mimi? Miró a todos colocarse sobre la mesa y supo que su tiempo se estaba acabando, apretó los puños con frustración deseando regresar a casa pero de repente dejó de hacerlo y miró con atención a la castaña en la mesa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Japón Mimi?

Había preguntado Joe y todos incluyendo a Matt fijaron su vista en Mimi. Ella miró a Michael y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa que él correspondió, aunque la sonrisa de Michael era más triste que feliz pero nadie se percató de eso ni siquiera Matt, él y todos estaban enfocados en Mimi.

-Probablemente después de año nuevo.

Respondió Mimi y aquella respuesta fue también la que tanto había estado buscando Matt. Para Matt aquella respuesta de Mimi significaba que él seguía ahí porque no debía impedir aquel momento entre Michael y Mimi, porque ella debía estar con Michael no con él, Mimi no era para él ya debía de saberlo, después de todo pertenecían a mundos diferentes, ella sólo estaría ahí una corta temporada y después se iría no sería para siempre. ¿En que demonios había estado pensando todo ese tiempo? ¿Cómo llegó a pensar que confesarle lo que sentía por ella la mantendría a su lado siempre? Cuando era claro que ella se iría pronto, ¿Entonces que caso tenía luchar por ella?

-He sabido que los amores a distancia funcionan.

Le dijo Tai mientras llevaba un bocadillo a su boca, era como si su amigo le hubiera leído la mente.

-Claro que no, es una tontería, que se fuera era sólo una señal de que ella no era para mí es para alguien más.

-Vamos Matt, ¿No me digas que piensas dejarle el camino libre a Michael?

-¿Qué otra me queda? Él puede estar a su lado yo no.

-No seas dramático y contéstame algo, ¿La quieres?¿En realidad la quieres?

Matt guardó silencio unos segundos y miró a Mimi que hablaba con Michael, ¿qué si la quería? Claro que la quería, la amaba, era la única chica a la que podía imaginar a su lado, desde aquella noche de navidad que tuvo la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con ella de lo normal y conocerla realmente, lo supo, supo que ella era perfecta para él.

-Más que a nada.

-¿¡Entonces cómo demonios piensas darte por vencido!? ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Lucha por ella y demuéstrale a Michael que nadie le quita su chica a Yamato Ishida?

-Pero ella se irá.

-Vamos Matt eso es lo de menos, encontrarán una forma de resolverlo lo que importa ahora es que ella sepa que la quieres.

Matt miró cómo Michael se levantaba de la mesa y le pedía a Mimi que lo acompañara, ella tomó su mano y lo acompañó hasta el ventanal que daba al balcón.

-¿Qué es lo que harás?

Le preguntó Tai y el rubio se quedó indeciso por unos segundos ¿Qué debía hacer? Se mordió los labios y apretó los puños maldita sea estaba tan confundido que no sabía que hacer. Miró a Michael tomar la mano de Mimi y acercarse a ella y entonces no lo soportó más corrió hacia el balcón donde se encontraba la joven pareja ¡Al diablo todo! Él no permitiría que Michael se quedara con Mimi.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo atravesando mesas y sillones , alzó su vista y vio a Michael a punto de besar a Mimi, "Tengo que impedirlo" pensó, "Tengo que impedirlo, tengo que impedirlo, tengo que impedirlo, tengo que impedirlo" se repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza a la par que corría hacia donde estaban Mimi y Michael.

-¡Mimi no!

Gritó justo en el momento en que los vio besarse y él intentó abrir los ventanales pero para cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo ya no estaba en la casa de Mimi, estaba en su habitación, miró a todos lados dándose cuenta de donde estaba y regresó su vista al frente donde se suponía debían estar Mimi y Michael pero en su lugar se encontraba Tai viéndolo con la mirada triste.

-Demasiado tarde.

Le dijo el moreno y desapareció en un torbellino de nieve dejando nuevamente a Matt sólo en su habitación.

Mimato196

24 de Diciembre 2011


	4. El espíritu de las navidades futuras

**Hola, sí lo sé es muy tarde pero aquí lo tienen por fin lo terminé, sí como lo leen lo acabo de terminar, recién salido del horno aquí está un capitulo más de este fic, pero que creen, recuerdan que había dicho que eran cuatro capitulos pues les mentí, agregaré un capitulo más, el epilogo, será cortito lo prometo, así que nos queda un capitulo más y listo esta historia llegará a su fin wiii una más termina jojo, Bueno ahora si los dejo para que lean y muchas gracias por sus reviews y tomarse el tiempo de leer:) Recuerden los personajes no son de mi pertenencia y la historia esta basada en un cuento ya antes escrito así que no es totalmente mía la idea, pero aún así disfruten este penultimo capitulo :) y perdonen las faltas de ortografía pues no alcancé a revisarlo :S**

Los fantasmas de Matt.

Matt quedó sin palabras cuando vio a Tai desaparecer frente a sus ojos, ¡maldición! El tiempo se le había acabado en el momento menos oportuno pero él no iba dejar las cosas así. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a su armario y tomó el primer saco que vio, estaba decidido a ir a casa de Mimi y confesarle todo lo que sentía por ella, que importaba que ya fuera novia de Michael, eso no lo detendría, esta vez no permitiría que Mimi se fuera sin que supiera cuanto la amaba. ¿Y sobre el otro espíritu que faltaba? Podría esperarlo si quería sentado en su cama ya que él no lo iba hacer, no tenía tiempo para seguir con ese juego de niños.

Se colocó el saco lo más rápido que pudo y decidido se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación para salir de ahí cuanto antes y llegar lo más pronto posible a la casa de Mimi pero en cuanto abrió la puerta encontró a una persona frente a él y las campanas comenzaron a sonar, el tercer espíritu había llegado.

Matt dio un pequeño sobresalto cuando se encontró la imponente figura humana frente a él, era una persona que vestía totalmente de negro con una túnica larga que lo cubría de cuerpo completo y una capucha que impedía ver su rostro y sobre su mano derecha una enorme hoz se encontraba amenazante y brillante.

-Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para esto.

Se excusó Matt no precisamente de la mejor manera y se abrió paso para poder salir, no tenía tiempo de averiguar quien de sus amigos se encontraba escondido tras aquella túnica.

Cuando Matt salió de su habitación quedó totalmente desconcertado, de alguna manera había llegado a un lugar completamente desconocido para él, miró a su alrededor y se preguntó qué había pasado con el pasillo que quedaba saliendo de su habitación. Volvió a ver a su alrededor y observó con detalle el lugar en que se encontraba, era un lugar exterior, la luna estaba sobre su cabeza y la nieve bajo sus pies, era un lugar solitario y silencioso, observó con mayor atención y notó que no estaba solo, a su alrededor un sinfín de lápidas yacían colocadas en el suelo, ¿qué significaba eso? Sintió como un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo, retrocedió asustado pero topó con algo o mejor dicho con alguien, tras de él se encontraba aquella figura con túnica negra que lo observaba fijamente.

-¿Qué significa esto?

Preguntó con dificultad, las palabras apenas salían de sus labios temblorosos, creía saber que significaba aquello, el que se encontrara en un cementerio sólo podía significar una cosa y eso era que su muerte estaba próxima, probablemente moriría en un futuro muy cercano y el espíritu del futuro quería decirle que debía aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

La sombra negra que se encontraba tras de él no respondió a su pregunta pero apuntó hacia una lápida en específico. Matt guió su vista hacia donde aquel silencioso espíritu apuntaba y miró con temor que le pedía que se acercara a una tumba, Matt obedeció y sintiendo como su corazón dejaba de latir y la sangre de fluir de sus venas miró que en aquella lápida se encontraba escrito su nombre, ya no había más dudas, en un futuro cercano él moriría.

-¿Voy a morir?

Le preguntó con la cara tan pálida y blanca como el papel, la figura no le respondió, sólo dejó de apuntar y permaneció parada frente a él sin hacer ni decir nada.

-¿Quién eres?

Preguntó ahora después de un lapso de silencio, una brisa fresca sopló y la figura frente a él llevó su mano hacia su capucha y la dejó ahí por unos segundos, Matt lo miró ansioso estaba convencido que el que se encontraba escondido tras aquella capucha negra no era uno de sus amigos sino la misma muerte que venía por él. Poco a poco el espíritu frente a él comenzó a quitarse la capucha haciéndola para atrás para poder mostrar su rostro. Matt lo miraba fijamente, había dejado ya hasta respirar cuando descubrió a la persona que se encontraba escondida tras la capucha negra.

-¡Maldita sea Takeru, casi me matas de un susto!

Se quejó Matt al ver que no se trataba de otro más que su hermano menor, por un momento había creído que se encontraría frente a frente con la misma muerte.

-Lo siento hermano, fue idea de Tai, dijo que sería divertido.

Matt no lo pudo evitar y le dio un merecido coscorrón a su hermano menor quien se quejó con un fuerte "Auch" a la par que se sobaba la cabeza.

-¿Y que hacemos aquí? ¿No me digas que viniste a mostrarme él día de mi muerte?

-Todos moriremos algún día.

Respondió Takeru con una sonrisa y localizado atrás de la tumba de su hermano. Matt enarcó una ceja y miró a su hermano menor ¿Qué no se suponía que Takeru debía sentirse más triste por su muerte? ¿Acaso se había vuelto tan insoportable que hasta su hermano menor se alegraba de que hubiera muerto?

-Lo bueno es que nadie sabe cuando será ese día.

Takeru apuntó hacia la inscripción de la lápida y Matt se acercó para ver lo que su hermano quería mostrarle y vio como la inscripción escrita en la tumba tenía su fecha de nacimiento pero no la fecha de defunción dándole a entender que él día de su muerte era un misterio aún.

Matt sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo cuando vio que no estaba escrita la fecha de su muerte aunque aquello sólo logró confundirlo, si no habían ido ahí para ver el día de su muerte ¿Entonces porque se encontraban en el cementerio? ¿Acaso alguien más había muerto?

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Ya te lo dije, Tai pensó que sería más dramático todo si te dábamos un pequeño susto, además que la escena del cementerio es un clásico en el cuento de Scrooge y créeme hermano en este tiempo tu eres un verdadero Scrooge.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Matt quería matar a su hermano menor por aquella broma de mal gusto pero sabía que no tenía tiempo para eso, así que decidió que lo mejor era olvidar aquella broma e ir directo al grano-

-Supongo que será mejor que te ubique y te cuente que ha pasado. Verás estamos en el año 2019, es la madrugada del 24 de diciembre, en la actualidad tienes 31 años y todos han seguido sus caminos, tú te dedicaste por completo a tu banda después de la navidad del 2007 y les fue muy bien tanto que ahora eres un cantante de fama internacional, vives en Tokio cuando no estás de gira pero en las vacaciones te gusta estar en Odaiba donde tienes un apartamento de lujo, pero ambos sabemos que la fama y el dinero no son todo y eso es lo que te vengo a mostrar. En estos días eres un verdadero Scrooge.

Takeru miró a su hermano mayor con reproche y Matt sintió un poco de miedo por lo que Takeru le mostraría, podía ser famoso y rico pero algo le decía que no era feliz.

-Si te parece, es hora de que veamos tu futuro.

Takeru tocó el brazo de Yamato y dio un golpe en el suelo con su hoz y al instante tanto él como Matt se convirtieron en una pequeña luz amarilla que voló por los cielos de Japón hasta llegar a un elegante y amplio departamento.

Matt miró encantado el lugar, era perfecto, simplemente lo que siempre quiso, elegante, amplio y tenía su estilo no se podía quejar vivía en un muy buen lugar.

-Tu habitación está por acá.

Le dijo Takeru y él y su hermano se dirigieron a la recamada principal en donde se encontraban una pareja en la cama ambos dormidos aún, no podían verles el rostro pues estaban volteados pero era fácil adivinar que él joven rubio era Matt aunque aún no podían saber quien era la chica, de ella sólo se lograba ver una larga y abundante cabellera castaña y una suave y blanca piel. Por un momento el corazón de Matt latió emocionado al imaginar que esa chica era Mimi, su cabello era del mismo color y el color de su piel también, pero en cuanto la chica se volteó para acomodarse mejor pudo ver que no se trataba de Mimi y la decepción no tardó en aparecer en su rostro.

Un celular comenzó a sonar y la chica se movió para buscar con su mano el aparato que sonaba insistentemente. El sol ya había salido y el reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana. La joven apagó el celular, miró la hora y con mucho pesar se levantó de la cama sin importarle que estaba aún desnuda. Los dos hermanos que se encontraban en forma de espíritu en aquel lugar se sonrojaron al ver a la mujer caminar hacia ellos totalmente desnuda, pasó al lado de los dos sin verlos y entró en el baño. Para los hermanos Ishida - Takaishi aquella era la primera vez que apreciaban el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer.

-Supongo que tuviste una noche ocupada.

Bromeó el menor, aún con el sonrojó en sus mejillas pero no tan intenso como el sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermano mayor al oír el comentario de Takeru.

-No es asunto tuyo y tápate los ojos no creo que sea apto para ti apenas tienes 16 años.

-¿Y que hay de ti?

-Yo ya tengo 19 además es mi vida ¿no?

Sin darle oportunidad a Takeru de quejarse la castaña salió del baño y ya con algo de ropa puesta se dirigió de nuevo a la cama esta vez para recoger su bolso y acercarse al rubio que aun se encontraba en la cama dormido o por lo menos eso era lo que aparentaba.

-Despierta dormilón, ya es tarde y es navidad debemos preparar las cosas.

Matt no respondió a pesar de que tenía los ojos abiertos, no había dormido en toda la noche y durante todo ese tiempo había permanecido ahí con el semblante triste y pensativo, odiaba esa fecha que sólo le traía malos recuerdos.

-¿Me oíste Matt?

-Sí, cuando te vayas no olvides llevarte todas tus cosas, odio tener que estarles llamando para que vengan por ellas.

Respondió aún sin voltear y la castaña frunció el ceño, dejó de revisar su bolso y le dedicó una mirada molesta al rubio.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Pensé que pasaríamos la navidad juntos, después de todo la navidad es para los enamorados.

La castaña hizo aún lado su bolsa y subió de nuevo a la cama para colocarse al lado de Matt y susurrarle al oído mientras sus manos traviesas se deslizaban provocativamente por la espalda desnuda del chico.

-Pensé que nos divertiríamos aún más esta noche.

Le susurró de manera provocativa pero Matt permaneció inflexible la alejó de él y se levantó caminando hasta el baño. A diferencia de la castaña que se había levantado totalmente desnuda Matt llevaba puestos unos pants negros. Durante la noche mientras su compañera permanecía dormida salió a fumar un cigarrillo y se había puesto los pantalones.

La chica hizo un puchero al ver que su provocación no había dado el resultado esperado, ella había imaginado terminar de nuevo en los brazos de Yamato y tener una mañana candente pero el rubio la había ignorado por completo. Decepcionada bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, tal vez con un buen café se le quitaría el mal humor al chico.

-Te esperaré en la cocina.

Le anunció y salió de la habitación. Matt no respondió, estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos para oírla. Se miró en el espejo de su elegante baño y suspiró, como aborrecía ese día, el sólo recordar que ese día sería noche buena lo ponía de mal humor, maldito día comercial, ¿por qué tenía que existir? Era una maldita tontería todo eso de la navidad y lo peor era que ahora tenía que deshacerse de una chica que pretendía pasar la navidad con él ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Bah! No lo recordaba pero no necesitaba hacerlo para sacarla de su casa antes que siguiera con esa tontería de pasar la navidad juntos.

Después de varios minutos en el baño Matt salió a la cocina donde se encontró a la castaña preparando café.

-Espero que te guste bien cargado.

-Gracias.

Matt tomó el café y se sentó frente a una pequeña barra que era parte de su enorme y elegante cocina, bebió un poco y deicidio ignorar por unos segundos a la chica que lo observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya que se te quitó el mal humor, dime, ¿qué haremos hoy? Estaba pensando en ir a…

-Nada.

-Pero es noche buena y…

-Yo no festejo la navidad.

-Oh! Ya veo, bueno te preocupes, yo te puedo enseñar a festejarla.

Aquellas palabras resonaron fuertemente en la mente de Matt y a él llegó la imagen de una chica de catorce años con una sonrisa angelical. "Mucho mejor así te enseñaré a festejarla" le había dicho Mimi muchos años atrás antes de que se fuera y lo dejara solo como todos los que algún día llegaron a importarle. Matt apretó con fuerza la taza con el café caliente, aquel recuerdo sólo había llegado a abrir aquella vieja herida que nunca había llegado a sanar.

-Dije que no.

Respondió tajantemente sin importarle que interrumpía a la castaña que se encontraba frente a él haciendo toda clases de planes para pasar una romántica navidad a su lado.

-Pero ¿Qué te pasa?

-No me gusta festejar la navidad y punto.

- Bueno entonces sólo quedémonos en casa y ya.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes? Quiero estar sólo, oie deja de formarte estúpidas ideas en tu cabeza que no existe un nosotros, sólo pasé la noche contigo porque estaba aburrido, eso es todo, así que bájate de tu nube que lo de anoche no se volverá a repetir ni en tus mejores sueños.

-¡Eres un idiota Ishida!

Se quejó la chica furiosa, estampando su mano con gran fuerza en el rostro de Yamato. Dejó fuertemente la taza de café sobre la barra se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta hecha una furia.

-Olvidaste tu bolsa.

Le dijo Matt sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de voltear a verla.

-¡Vete al infierno Ishida!

Gritó la chica sin importarle que había dejado su bolsa y salió maldiciéndolo en más de una forma y casi arrollando al joven rubio que estaba por tocar el timbre cuando ella salió del apartamento maldiciendo al dueño de aquel lugar.

Matt no le dio importancia a lo sucedido, bebió un poco de café y tomó el periódico sobre la barra, después de todo no era la primera chica que se iba de su casa gritándole y diciéndole que era un idiota aquella escena había ocurrido en innumerables ocasiones y la verdad le daba igual.

-Supongo que era otra de tus amigas.

Dijo Takeru a la par que entraba a la cocina donde se encontraba su hermano sentado dándole la espalda mientras bebía una taza de café y leía el periódico. Matt ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de voltear cuando escuchó a Takeru tras de él , ya se podía imaginar a que había ido su hermano y Dios si que iba necesitar paciencia para no correrlo como corrió a aquella chica ya que lo más seguro era que como cada año su hermano menor se encontraba ahí para convencerlo de ir a la fiesta de navidad que hacían en casa de su abuela.

-Algo así. -Respondió el mayor-

-¿Cuándo sentaras cabeza hermano? Siempre que vengo hay una chica furiosa saliendo de aquí.

Matt se paró y tomó de uno de los cajones una caja de cigarrillos, si que iba a necesitar paciencia con Takeru, y que mejor que un cigarrillo para calmarlo.

-No todos estamos hechos para sentar cabeza, algunos nos la llevamos mejor solos.

Le respondió mientras atravesaba su sala para llegar al balcón y fumar afuera. Takeru lo siguió y al igual que él salió al balcón y se recargó en el barandal, Matt no se le iba a escapar tan fácilmente a Takeru y esa plática apenas comenzaba.

-¿Sabes? he notado que todas tus novias son castañas y de ojos claros.

-No son mis novias- Se quejó y exhaló un poco de humo.-

-Bueno tus amigas, ¿No crees que es un poco raro eso?

-Me gustan las castañas ¿Qué tiene de raro?

Takeru se encogió de hombros y Matt exhaló otra bocanada de humo mientras le dedicaba una mirada a seria a su hermano, ¿a dónde quería llegar Takeru con esos comentarios? Él sabía a la perfección porque todas sus "amigas" se parecían y eran castañas de ojos claros. Todas ellas eran una remplazo de la única chica que él llegó amar en realidad y con la cual jamás podría estar, por eso era que la buscaba en otras pero el resultado siempre era el mismo, el vacío seguía allí y por más que lo intentaba jamás había logrado llenar el hueco que ella dejó, ninguna de las chicas con la que estaba era suficiente para remplazarla, ninguna lo hacía sentir como Mimi lo hacía con una sola mirada; nunca había tenido la oportunidad de besarla y ni aún así el beso más ardiente era capaz de borrarla de su mente ni un solo segundo, ella simplemente había sido el amor de su vida y nadie lograría arrancarla de su corazón, estaba encadenado a ella y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

-Tal vez deberías variar de vez en cuando, una rubia o una morena no estaría mal.

Ahora comprendía a donde quería llegar su hermano, Takeru quería dar inicio de nuevo a aquella discusión que por años habían tenido y que él siempre ganaba, Takeru quería convencerlo de nuevo de que se olvidara de Mimi y que continuara con su vida pero eso jamás pasaría, antes se prefería muerto a tener que olvidarse de ella.

-Ya sabes cual es mi respuesta así que no insistas y dime ¿a que has venido?

-Supongo que ya sabes, a invitarte a la fiesta de noche buena.

-Y yo supongo que ya sabes que diré que no.

-Pero esta vez es diferente hermano, no será en casa de la abuela, este año Sora y Tai han organizado una en su casa, todos irán y Tai quiere que conozcas a su hija, es igualita a él y ya tiene dos años, espera creo que aquí tengo la dirección.

Takeru buscó en el bolsillo de su saco hasta que sacó un pequeño papelito que extendió a su hermano quien lo tomó y lo leyó detenidamente.

-Desde que la niña nació se muraron de casa así que supuse que necesitarías la dirección por eso te la traje, es muy fácil llegar veras…

-No pienso ir.

-Pero hermano hace años que no los miras y son tus amigos.

-La respuesta sigue siendo no. Sabes que odio esta estúpida celebración sin sentido.

-Vamos hermanos no seas amagado, ¿qué tiene de malo la navidad?

-Todo.

-Pero…

-Ya te dije que no iré.

-Mimi vendrá desde Nueva York.

Aquella era la última carta de Takeru, no había querido mencionar a Mimi pues sabía lo que ella significaba para Matt pero tal vez sabiendo que iría Mimi, Matt también iría con la esperanza de verla, después de todo tenía más de cuatro años que no la miraba. Takeru miró como su hermano se había quedado pensativo cuando escuchó el nombre de la castaña a diferencia de sus demás intentos por convencerlo esta vez Yamato no le había respondido con un inmediato no sino que Matt se había quedado callado con su fija en el pequeño papel en donde venía la dirección de la casa de Tai.

Tal y como lo había pensado Takeru el nombre de Mimi sí había logrado mover algo en el interior de su hermano quien por un segundo consideró la opción de ir a esa fiesta pero de inmediato la desechó. Matt sacó el cigarrillo de su boca y lo llevó directo al pequeño trozo de papel el cual se comenzó a encender, Matt lo soltó y dejó que en el suelo se consumiera por completo.

-¿Lo quieres más claro?

Takeru se quedó sin palabras al ver lo que Matt había hecho y quedó convencido de que su hermano no iría a la fiesta.

-No es necesario.

Respondió Takeru con seriedad, realmente se estaba cansando de la actitud de su hermano. Desde aquella navidad del 2007 su hermano se había comenzado a apartar de todos poco a poco y en los días de noche buena todo empeoraba, Matt se encerraba en casa y no salía para nada, apenas y lo recibía a él y siempre con la misma respuesta, un gran "No" que al pasar de los años se había convertido más hostil.

-Bueno si ya entendiste supongo que ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, así que puedes irte.

-Sí sigues así, algún día te vas a quedar muy solo hermano.

Sin decir nada más Takeru se fue dejando solo a un molesto Yamato quien se quedó con su vista fija en su hermano menor que salía de su casa.

-¿Quieres ir a otra parte?

Le preguntó Takeru a su hermano, se podía imaginar que ver aquello podía resultar bastante incomodo para su hermano mayor quien se miraba arrepentido por lo sucedido en su futuro.

-Sí.

Respondió sin apartar su vista de su yo del futuro ¿realmente estaba destinado a convertirse en eso? ¿En un amargado que aleja a todos sus seres queridos? No, él no quería que ese fuese su futuro y esperaba que aún tuviera la oportunidad de cambiarlo.

Takeru tocó de nuevo el hombro de su hermano que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, dio un golpe en el suelo con su gran hoz y de inmediato ambos chicos se convirtieron en una pequeña esfera de luz que viajó por los cielos de Japón hasta llegar a un cómodo y lindo apartamento ubicado frente a un parque.

Cuando los dos se infiltraron en aquel lugar un cálido olor a comida llegó hasta ellos y en la cocina pudieron ver a una pelirroja que se encontraba preparando un pastel mientras tarareaba una canción.

-Amor ¿A que hora dijeron los chicos que llegarían?

Preguntó un Taichi de 31 años que ya no contaba con una melena alborotada como en su juventud y que ahora era más alto y fornido que antes. Tai no entró solo a la cocina pues en sus fuertes brazos traía a una pequeña niña de dos años. La pequeña tenía la piel apiñonada como Sora, pero sus ojos al igual que su cabello eran de color chocolate como los de su padre con la diferencia que la pequeña niña tenía las facciones finas como su mamá.

-A las ocho, no han de tardar en llegar.

Respondió la pelirroja dejando en el horno un molde de pastel. Sora cerró el horno, volteó hacia su esposo y sonrió al ver a su pequeña niña que miraba atenta la cuchara que ella había utilizado para batir el pastel.

-¿Quieres amor?

Le dijo de manera amorosa y acercando el utensilio de cocina a la pequeña que extendió sus manos para tomarlo pero que le fue arrebatado por su padre antes de que lo tomara.

-Claro, sabes que me encanta.

Respondió Tai llevando su boca la cuchara que no pudo llegar a su destino pues se vio detenida por un manotazo de Sora que enseguida le arrebató la cuchara a Tai y se la dio a su pequeña hija quien de inmediato la llevó a su boca antes de que su padre se la quitara de nuevo, al igual que a Tai a la pequeña Yagami le encantaba el chocolate.

-Le decía a ella no a ti.

-Pero ¿Por qué ella sí y yo no?

-Porque ella está chiquita.

Tai ya no tuvo oportunidad de quejarse pues cuando estaba apunto de abrir su boca el timbre de su casa sonó anunciando la llegada de sus primeros invitados.

-Debe ser Mimi, me habló hace un rato y dijo que ya venía en camino.

Anunció Sora y ella en compañía de Tai se dirigió a la entrada para recibir a sus invitados.

Tal y como lo había supuesto Sora, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una sonriente castaña que llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rojo navideño y unas botas largas de piso color negro.

-Traje galletas -Anunció la castaña con una sonrisa en su labios y extendiendo el recipiente a Sora.-

Los ojos de Matt quien junto con T.K se encintraba presenciando aquel momento se iluminaron cuando vio a la hermosa castaña aparecer en aquel lugar, pudiera que Mimi ya fura mayor, pero seguía siendo igual de hermosa y hasta podía jurar que ahora se miraba más linda que nunca. Sin embargo la sonrisa que se había formado al verla se borró cuando apreció el pequeño bulto que se hacía en el vientre de Mimi.

-¡No puedo creerlo estas embarazada!

Exclamó Sora descubriendo al igual que Matt aquel crecido vientre resguardado por la ropa de Mimi.

-¡Sorpresa!

Anunció la castaña con una sonrisa, su embarazo era un secreto que había guardado a sus amigos para sorprenderlos ese día cuando por fin después de más de cuatro años se volvieran a encontrar.

Matt tuvo una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados al recibir aquella noticia, sabía que el hijo que esperaba Mimi no era suyo y eso le dolía pero por otra parte le alegraba saber que ella era feliz, que había continuado su vida y sobre todo le tranquilizaba saber que ella estaba bien aunque no estaba a su lado.

-Es de Michael ¿Verdad?

Le preguntó a Takeru quien con pesar dio un leve asentimiento y Matt al ver la respuesta de su hermano sonrió amargamente, ya se esperaba aquella respuesta.

-¿Y donde está el afortunado padre? -Preguntó Tai-

-Aquí.

Respondió Michael apareciendo tras Mimi y abrazando a su esposa al momento de llegar. Mimi había estado tan emocionada por ver a sus amigos que se había bajado antes del carro dejando a Michael para que estacionara el carro mientras ella se adelantaba.

-¡Michael , amigo muchas felicidades!

-Gracias Tai, y veo que tú y Sora se nos han adelantado.

Respondió el rubio mirando a la pequeña niña en brazos de Tai.

-Debe se la pequeña Sumiko, es adorable ¿Puedo cargarla?

-¡Claro!

Tai pasó la niña a brazos de Mimi quien entró con la pequeña en brazos y tras ella entró Michael quien traía consigo unas bebidas.

Pasaron varios minutos, y Joe e Izzy llegaron en compañía de sus esposas ya sólo faltaban T.K , Kari y Matt .

-Es igualita a Tai.

Dijo Mimi a Sora mientras jugaba con la pequeña Sumiko, quien reía ante los cariños de Mimi. Ambas se encontraban en la cocina alistando unos cuantos bocadillos para los demás, bueno Sora preparaba los bocadillos mientras Mimi jugaba con la pequeña niña.

-Lo sé, Kari asegura que si Tai fuera mujer sería idéntico a Sumiko.

-Y no lo dudo.

-Oie Sora… -Habló Mimi con pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y no muy segura de hacer su pregunta- ¿Matt vendrá? -Preguntó al fin y Sora volteó a verla con semblante triste.

-No lo creo Mimi, él odia estas fiestas, Tai dijo que le llamaría pero en realidad dudo que acceda.

-Ya veo, que lástima, tenía ganas de verlo.

-Mimi no me digas que aún.

-No, no, para nada, no confundas las cosas Sora, yo amo a Michael es sólo que tu sabes, le tengo aprecio.

Se apresuró en contestar la castaña con un marcado rubor en sus mejillas, Sora la miró atenta por unos segundos y antes de que pudiera decir algo Tai apareció en la cocina con cara de pocos amigos y maldiciendo al rubio en cuestión.

-¡Maldito Ishida!

Se quejó Tai bastante molesto y las dos chicas voltearon a verlo con curiosidad.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Tai? -Le preguntó Sora un poco preocupada-

-¡Me colgó el teléfono!

-Supongo que eso significa que no vendrá.

-Claro que no vendrá Mimi, se ha vuelto un amargado y por más que lo llamo se reusa a venir, ¿Puedes creer que ni siquiera conoce a Sumiko?

-¿No la conoce?

-Cuando Sumiko nació el estaba de gira y la verdad es que casi no tiene tiempo.

Le explicó Sora tratando de ser un poco más compresiva a diferencia de Tai quien aseguraba que aquellas eran puras patrañas, si Matt no había ido a visitarlos en tanto tiempo era simplemente porque no se le daba la gana y punto.

-Ya es suficiente, quiero irme.

Dijo Matt a su hermano, estaba harto de ver en lo que se había convertido y realmente estaba convencido de que cuando terminara eso haría todo lo posible por cambiar ese futuro.

-Lo siento hermano, pero nos queda una última parada, y realmente no creo que te agrade.

Takeru tocó nuevamente el brazo de su hermano y al igual que las veces anteriores con su gran hoz dio un golpe en el suelo y los dos convertidos en una pequeña esfera de luz salieron de aquel apartamento para regresar al el elegante apartamento del rubio quien se encontraba frente a su bar privado con una botella de alcohol en su mano que se encontraba casi vacía, sirvió lo que le restaba en el vaso que tenía y dejó la botella a su lado. Estaba totalmente ebrio y él solo se había terminado aquella botella en el lapso de una hora, desde la visita de Takeru aquella mañana, los recuerdos de su soledad lo habían estado atormentando y cuando no los soportó más, decidió borrarlos con el alcohol.

Matt alzó el vaso que quedó a la altura de su vista. Estúpido Tai, no lo comprendía, ni Tai ni Takeru lo comprendían, sólo lo juzgaban sin saber realmente como se sentía y claro que no lo comprendían ¿Cómo iban a comprenderlo si ellos siempre tuvieron a su lado a la persona que amaban? En cambio él había tenido que guardar en secreto el amor que sentía por Mimi y sufrir en silencio la agonía de verla al lado de otro, amando a alguien más. Y aún así Tai se había atrevido a decirle aquello. Matt apretó su vaso al oír de nuevo las palabras de su amigo en su mente. "Deberías venir para ver a Mimi, se ve adorable con su pancita de cuatro meses" le había dicho Tai y Matt no necesitó mucho para poder imaginar a lo que se refería el moreno, Mimi estaba embarazada y sabía muy bien quien era el padre del niño.

-Estúpido afortunado.

Susurró con desprecio refiriéndose a Michael, aquel que le había arrebatado a la mujer que amaba sin siquiera darle la oportunidad a él de pelear por ella, simplemente todo había sucedido tan rápido que a él no le quedó más que aceptar las cosas y dejar que Mimi fuera feliz con otro, pero maldita sea como le enfurecía el saber que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad, ella se había ido a Nueva York y cuando regresó no lo hizo sola, ya venía con Michael, matándole a él la poca esperanza que había tenido con su regreso.

-¡Estúpido Michael!

Volvió a decir, pero esta vez en voz alta y estrellando el vaso que tenía en su mano contra la pared. Se puso de pie una vez que vio el vaso estrellado, estaba cansado de pensar, quería olvidar todo, así que se iría a dormir a su habitación, así no pensaría más pero apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, estaba tan bebido que todo el piso se le movía, dio un paso tambaleante y después otros dos, para el final, caer al suelo y quedarse ahí, solo, acompañado por los recuerdos que lo atormentaban mientras que todos los demás disfrutaban de aquella hermosa celebración en compañía de sus seres queridos.

-Takeru, esto puede cambiar ¿Verdad?

Preguntó Matt sintiendo pena por si mismo y volteando a ver a su hermano, pero para sorpresa del rubio Takeru ya no estaba ahí y ya no se encontraba en aquel apartamento, estaba de nuevo en su habitación.

Matt miró todo a su alrededor, estaba de nuevo en casa, miró el reloj junto a su cama y descubrió que apenas eran las once de la noche, los espíritus habían hecho todo en una hora, aún estaba a tiempo de ir a la fiesta y cambiar ese futuro tan trágico que le esperaba si no comenzaba a hacer las cosas bien.

Apurado entró al baño, se hecho un vistazo y vio que necesitaba cambiarse si pensaba ir a la fiesta, traía el saco negro pero debajo tenía puesta su pijama. Lo más rápido que pudo hurgó en sus cajones y se puso lo mejor que encontró y en cuestión de cinco minutos ya estaba listo con una camisa de manga larga color vino, un pantalón de salir negro y encima un elegante saco negro. Se vio en el espejo nuevamente y esta vez una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, estaba listo para verla de nuevo, sólo hacía falta una cosa más. Abrió el cajón de su buró y sacó de ella la pequeña cajita verde que había guardado antes, la miró y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios para después guardarla en la bolsa de su saco, no importaba lo que pasara esa noche, él le diría lo que sentía por ella.

Se puso un poco de perfume y salió de su casa. Hacía un frío infernal afuera y mientras Matt caminaba al estacionamiento para buscar su moto, sus manos casi congeladas escribían un mensaje lo más rápido que podía, si iba a disfrutar la navidad, la iba a disfrutar bien sabiendo que todos sus seres queridos se encontraban gozando de aquella fiesta.

En la televisora donde trabajaba el papá de Matt, el señor Ishida se encontraba tratando a toda costa terminar todo el papeleo que se le había sido entregado cuando su celular anunció que tenía un mensaje, pensó en no leerlo para continuar con su trabajo sin distracciones y poder llegar a casa, pero algo en su interior le impulsó a tomar el celular y leerlo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del señor Ishida cuando terminó de leer aquel mensaje, se trataba de Matt, quien le avisaba que había ido a festejar la navidad con sus amigos y le pedía que él también se divirtiera en la fiesta que hacían en su trabajo. Hiroaki dejó el celular a su lado sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, por fin su hijo se había dado la oportunidad de celebrar ese día y tal vez él también debía darse aquella oportunidad. Miró la gran cantidad de papeles que le faltaban por revisar y no le importó ya lo revisaría al día siguiente, se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde estaban sus compañeros de trabajo, había llegado la hora de él también unirse a aquella celebración.

-Hey Hiroaki, que bueno que te nos une.

Celebró Kenta al ver a Ishida acercarse a ellos y tomar un vaso de ponche.

-Sí, decidí que no tenía caso seguir con el papeleo, nunca lo terminaré.

-Así se habla amigo y dime ¿Qué pasó con tu hijo?

-No te preocupes, celebrará la navidad con unos amigos.

Kenta sonrió, pasó su brazo por los hombros de Ishida y lo llevó hasta donde estaba un grupo de compañeros.

-Chicos miren quien se nos unió.

Festejó el de cabellos negros y todos recibieron con gusto a Hiroaki quien empezó a bromear con sus camaradas.

Hiroaki no fue el único que recibió un mensaje que le alegró aquella noche, Natsuko quien se encontraba en casa de su mamá con los preparativos de la cena, también recibió un mensaje y pensando que se trataba de Takeru se apuró a revisar el mensaje pero el mensaje no era de Takeru sino del mayor de sus hijos quien le deseaba una feliz navidad y le decía que al día siguiente iría con Takeru para verla.

Los ojos de Natsuko se inundaron de lágrimas de felicidad al leer aquel mensaje, su hijo al que ya casi miraba como desconocido por fin después de tantos años había dado el primer paso parar recuperar aquella relación que ambos habían perdido con la distancia y la timidez.

-¿Qué pasa Natsuko?

Preguntó la anciana al ver a su hija llorar.

-No es nada mamá, es sólo que Yamato vendrá mañana.

Le dijo con una gran sonrisa y limpiando las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. La mujer mayor sonrió ampliamente su corazón también se llenaba de alegría al oír aquello.

-Entonces esta cena debe quedar exquisita no podemos decepcionar a mi nieto.

Afirmó la mujer levantando su cuchara en alto y Natsuko y ella sonrieron, por ambas quedaba que aquella cena iba a quedar exquisita para que a Yamato le quedaran ganas de regresar el siguiente año, aunque fuera solo por la comida.

Mimi caminaba por el pasillo tomada de la mano de Michael, él le había pedido hablar y ella se podía imaginar que era de lo que quería hablar, de seguro le pediría que regresara con él a Nueva York e inclusive le pediría que fuera su novia, la pregunta era ¿Qué le respondería ella? Mimi estaba convencida de que estaba enamorada de otra persona, pero él no sentía lo mismo por ella ya que ni siquiera le había interesado que ella volviera, con él nada era seguro en cambio con Michael sí, el le ofrecía lo que Matt no, él estaba a su lado sin importar que, la apoyaba en todo y realmente no le era tan indiferente, así que ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Ir a lo seguro y regresar a Nueva York con Michael? O ¿Aventurarse a quedarse en Japón sabiendo que era casi seguro que su amor no fuera correspondido? Su cabeza era un caos, y no sabía que era lo mejor para ella pero su suerte, Sora la había llamado en ese momento pidiéndole ayuda con la comida, que bien así le daría más tiempo para pensar. Miró a Michael y el chico accedió a dejarla ir con Sora, soltó su mano pero antes de dejarla ir la tomó nuevamente y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Ve, pero prométeme que hablaremos cuando acabe la cena.

Mimi miró la mirada de amor que le dedicaba Michael, asintió y sutilmente se soltó de su agarre, él le sonrió y entonces ya no hubo más dudas para ella, regresar con Michael era lo mejor.

Michael se fue y Mimi estaba por ir a donde estaba Sora cuando el timbre sonó.

Matt se encontraba afuera esperando que le abrieran, hacía un frío casi insoportable, sus manos estaban congeladas y su nariz roja, además que los nervios se lo estaban comiendo vivo, no sabía como lo recibirían después de lo grosero que había sido con todos aquella mañana, pero no importaba estaba dispuesto a pedir disculpas si era necesario.

Mimi abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a la persona que se encontraba afuera.

-Matt…

Susurró llena de asombro.

-Hola,- Saludó tímidamente y con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas- ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Claro!, perdona es sólo que…

-Lo sé, no te lo esperabas.

-La verdad no. Pero pasa.

Mimi abrió la puerta permitiéndole pasar, estaba tan emocionada que actuaba con torpeza, realmente se sentía feliz de tenerlo ahí y de nuevo la confusión llegó a ella ¿Qué era lo que debía de hacer?

-Traje botonas, algo me dice que Tai se las acabo.

Le dijo mostrándole las bolsas llenas de papitas y aperitivos para botana que había comprado en una tienda que le quedaba de paso.

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Intuición, conozco al troglodita de Tai.

-Gracias -Dijo Mimi recibiendo la bolsa y después se dirigió a sus amigos que aún no se habían percatado de la presencia del rubio- Chicos miren quien llegó.

Dijo emocionada y radiante de felicidad, todos voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron a ver a Matt ahí y de inmediato fueron a recibirlo con grandes sonrisas.

-No puedo creerlo, realmente viniste hermano.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Preguntó Tai con una sonrisa en los labios y el rubio sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo me di cuenta que era mejor estar con ustedes que estar solo.

-Como sea me alegra que hayas venido.

Festejó Tai aplicándolo un tornillo a su amigo que trató soltarse de su agarre y todos rieron al ver el juego entre los dos amigos, esos dos nunca cambiarían.

La hora de la cena llegó y todos se sentaron en la mesa para comer, Mimi quedó en medio de Matt y Michael, aun no estaba segura de lo que iba a decidir hacer pero tenía la esperanza de que la respuesta llegara por si sola.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Japón Mimi?

Preguntó Joe mientras comían y todos fijaron su vista en la castaña quien aún confundida miró a sus ambos lados, en uno se encontraba Michael quien de seguro le pediría que regresara a Nueva York y en el otro Matt el motivo por el que ella había regresado a Japón, ¿Por cual tenía que decidirse?

-Aún no lo sé.

Respondió más para si misma que para Joe, pero aún así todos quedaron conformes con su respuesta. La cena continuó entre pláticas y anécdotas por parte de todos y una vez que hubo terminado todos se esparcieron por el apartamento, Sora y Kari recogieron los platos y decidieron ayudar a lavarlos, Izzy y Joe regresaron a la computadora del pelirrojo para seguir con la programación de música y Matt se vio arrastrado por T.K y Tai a la sala para hablar, a pesar de que el rubio se resistía pues no quería dejar solos a Michael y a Mimi pues sabía lo que pasaría, pero librarse de Tai y T.K no era tarea fácil.

Michael se puso de pie, se iba dirigir a donde estaban los demás cuando sintió que Mimi lo detenía, volteó a verla y ella lo miraba preocupada.

-Dijiste que querías hablar.

Le dijo y Michael sonrió dulcemente, ya no tenía caso hablar con ella, había visto como Mimi no había dejado de sonreír desde que llegó Matt y con eso le había quedado claro que tenía que dejarla ir, la quería y lo más importante para él era su felicidad y ella sólo sería realmente feliz al lado de Matt, sólo esperaba que Yamato supiera apreciarla lo suficiente y algo en su interior le decía que sí lo haría, le había bastado sólo ver la forma en que Matt miraba a Mimi para convencerse que dejarla con él era la decisión correcta, él la haría feliz pues estaba seguro que Matt también la quería.

-No era nada, creo que tu corazón ya tomó su decisión.

Mimi soltó a Michel un poco confundida y el rubio aprovechó para irse a donde estaban los demás, Mimi lo miró partir y comprendió que la respuesta había llegado por si sola, miró a Matt que se encontraba con Takeru y Taichi quienes realmente estaban felices con su llegada y por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron, pero ella la apartó inmediatamente al sentirse descubierta, estaba realmente sonrojada, lo miró de reojo y vio como él se excusaba con los chicos para ir donde estaba ella, Mimi sintió que los nervios se apoderaban de ella y lo primero que pasó por su mente fue huir de aquella vergonzosa situación, se puso de pie y estaba dispuesta a ir a la cocina donde estaban Sora y Kari para sentirse a salvo pero ni siquiera logró dar el primer paso cuando escuchó la voz de Matt llamándola.

-Mimi ¿podría hablar contigo?

Mimi se sobresaltó al oírlo y totalmente sonrojada se dio la media vuelta para encararlo, ¡Dios! La estaba mirando fijamente con esa mirada tan seductora suya y a la vez tan intimidante que la hacía temblar al primer contacto directo.

-Claro.

Respondió tratando de sonar lo más normal posible y guiada por Matt se dirigió a la puerta y ambos salieron del apartamento para que nadie tuviera la oportunidad de interrumpirlos.

Todos se habían percatado de cuando Matt y Mimi salieron y no tardaron en juntarse todos para hablar sobre el tema aprovechando la ausencia de la pareja y de Michael quien había ido a hablar por teléfono a una de las habitaciones de la casa.

-Y bien chicos ¿Creen que las cosas salieron como las planeamos y Matt haya aprendido su lección? -Preguntó Tai con una gran sonrisa-

-Yo creo que salieron mejores.

Respondió Takeru sin poder evitar sentirse feliz por el cambio de actitud de su hermano.

-Y todo gracias a ti Copomon. -Agradeció Sora-

-En verdad fuiste de mucha ayuda. -Agregó Kari dedicándole una sonrisa al pequeño digimon blanco en forma de copo de nieve que llevaba consigo un gorro de santa Claus y que se asomaba por una ventanilla de la computadora de Izzy-

-No es nada digielegidos, saben que pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea, además fue divertido y espero que con la lección que le dieron a su amigo aprenda a valorar lo que tiene y por supuesto la navidad.

-Creo que aprendió muy bien su lección. -Aseguró Tai con una sonrisa y todos rieron divertidos-

-Bueno en ese caso, me despido de ustedes digielegidos, espero verlos pronto y por cierto todos sus amigos digimons y Genai les desean una feliz navidad, aunque no lo crean nosotros también festejamos y hay fiesta en casa de Genai así que me voy antes de que me dejen sin comida.

-Adios Copomon, muchas gracias y salúdanos a todos.

-Claro así lo haré.

Copomon desapareció de la computadora de Izzy y todos quedaron con un buen sabor de boca con su partida, aquella idea de hacer que Matt viviera el cuento de Scrooge había sido idea de T.K quien había conocido a Copomon en una de sus aventuras por el digimundo cuando sólo tenía ocho años y se había quedado solo con Patamon mientras esperaba a que su hermano regresara.

-Fue una estupenda idea lo del cuento de Scrooge T.K.

Lo felicitó Joe y T.K se sonrojó levemente.

-Bueno, la verdad Mimi fue la que me inspiró cuando llegó a casa diciendo que quería ver esa película después de noche buena, lo demás fue con ayuda de Copomon.

-Aun así fue una gran idea. -Insistió Hikari con una sonrisa y Takeru se la devolvió-

-Ahora sólo nos queda esperar a ver que pasara con aquellos dos. -Habló esta vez Tai mirando hacia la puerta-

-Bueno en lo que esperamos ¿Qué les parece un postre?

-Me gusta como piensas Sora.

Aseguró Tai y la pelirroja sonrió, se acercó a él y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Entonces ayúdame a servir.

El moreno no puso objeción y junto con Sora se dirigió a la cocina para servir el postre mientras los demás se dedicaron a charlar amenamente.

Mimi salió de su apartamento acompañada de Matt, estaba realmente nerviosa y no sabía si temblaba de frío o de nervios, no sabía de que quería hablar Matt con ella sólo sabía que todo en ella temblaba al estar con él.

-Mimi yo… -Inició a hablar con un leve rubor en sus mejillas y la miró fijamente sintiendo como los nervios se apoderaban de él ¿Cómo empezar a decírselo?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo quería disculparme por la vez que me invitaste a tu casa en navidad y no fui, se que fue muy grosero de mi parte y se que me estuviste esperando y lo lamento es sólo que…

-No te preocupes. No era obligación además eso fue hace mucho.

Le sonrió dulcemente para tranquilizarlo, pero aquella sonrisa no causo el efecto que ella esperaba, él aún se miraba nervioso, arrepentido y preocupado.

-No es lo que piensas, realmente pensaba ir en aquella ocasión, inclusive te compre esto.

Matt extendió la pequeña caja verde hacia Mimi quien la miró sorprendida.

-¿Es para mí?

-Sí -Respondió con un fuerte sonrojo pero sin apartar su vista de ella- En aquella ocasión no fui porque tenía miedo, no sabía como lo miraría tu familia y además tú me ponías muy nervioso y…

-¿Yo por que?

Lo interrumpió al oír que ella era uno de los motivos por los cuales él no había ido en aquella ocasión a su casa en navidad. Matt sonrió al ver su confusión, la miró fijamente y por primera vez no le importó las consecuencias de revelar sus sentimientos, estaba decidido a decirle lo que sentía por ella.

-Por que me gustabas mucho.

Mimi abrió los ojos aún más sorprendida que la vez anterior y esta vez su asombro se vio acompañado por un fuerte sonrojo y un gran nerviosismo al ver como él la miraba fijamente.

-eh? ¿Yo?

-Sí-Respondió el con una sonrisa al ver lo adorable que se miraba ella con ese nerviosismo que se había apoderado de ella-

Mimi lo miró directo a los ojos y sintió que moriría de la vergüenza cuando su mirada hizo contacto con la de él, la miraba tan fijamente, tan seguro de si mismo que no sabía que hacer, ni como reaccionar ¿Qué se suponía que se hacía ante confesión tan directa? Y teniéndolo tan cercas, por que él estaba cercas de ella, demasiado cercas, no supo ni cuando llegó acercarse tanto, estaba tan aturdida por lo que sucedía y aquella confesión que no se dio cuenta cuando él se acercó tanto a ella dejando entre los dos solos escasos centímetros .

-…Y aún me gustas… -Continuó él sin apartar ni un solo segundo su vista de ella analizando cada una de sus reacciones-

¡Oh Dios! Moriría, moriría, moriría en ese momento de la vergüenza ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué decir? Su mente no trabajaba en ese momento estaba paralizada sin saber como reaccionar, sólo se había quedado ahí viéndolo paralizada, totalmente muda y sintiendo como él se acercaba a ella cada vez más, no podía creerlo toda su vida había soñado con aquel momento y ahora que lo estaba viviendo simplemente no sabía como reaccionar.

-inclusive más que antes…

Agregó el después de un breve lapso de silencio, Mimi abrió su boca para decir algo pero nada salió de ella estaba muda, no sabía que decir y Matt aprovechó aquel momento para hacer algo que siempre deseó hacer y que había quedado inconcluso aquella navidad del 2003. Sin previo aviso y cortando la poca distancia que había entre ambos posó sus labios sobre los ella, reclamando aquel beso que tiempo atrás había quedado inconcluso entre ambos.

Mimi sintió como su cara ardía de lo roja que estaba y aunque no respondió aquel beso por lo paralizada que estaba lo había disfrutado, había saboreado cada uno de los movimientos de los labios de Matt sobre los suyos, pero la pregunta seguía, cuando él se apartó de ella ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer?

Matt se apartó de ella y la miró un poco confundido, ella no le había correspondido, pero tampoco se había apartado, ¿qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Qué no lo quería o que sí? La miró, estaba roja, tan roja como un tomate o inclusive más, ella lo miró y pudo ver en su mirada que ella estaba aterrada, ¿acaso había hecho mal en besarla?

-Mimi yo lo siento, yo…

-No, perdóname tú, es sólo que nunca antes alguien se me había confesado tan directamente y simplemente no sé que se hace en estos casos.

-Sólo responde a mi pregunta, ¿Me quieres o no?

Un sobresalto se apoderó de Mimi acompañado de un nuevo sonrojo, estaba segura que echaría humo por la orejas si seguí así, lo miró sorprendida por la pregunta tan directa y después bajó su mirada al suelo tratando de esconder su pena.

-Sí…

Respondió con una voz muy bajita, casi inaudible.

-¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché.

-¡Sí te quiero!

Gritó ella en un momento de desesperación en que intentaba librarse de todo aquel nerviosismo y vergüenza. Matt la miró sorprendido un poco por el grito y sonrió al ver lo difícil que había sido para ella superar su timidez, pero aquello sólo la hizo ver más adorable ante sus ojos. Con una sonrisa enternecida se acercó a ella que miraba al suelo, no tenía el valor para verlo a los ojos pero él se encargaría de que eso cambiara, la rodeo con sus brazos y le susurró al oído.

-¿Quieres se mi novia?

Mimi no respondió en voz alta, pero aún refugiada en el abrazo de él y con su rostro escondido en el pecho de Matt asintió varias veces, él sonrió al verla, la apartó de él lentamente descubriendo su carita totalmente roja, posó su mano en la mejilla de Mimi y se acercó a ella para reclamar un nuevo beso que esta vez si fue correspondido, primeramente de una manera tímida pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, ella se relajó más hasta que lo pudo corresponder libremente.

Ambos se separaron después de unos minutos y aunque Mimi aún estaba sonrojada ya no estaba tan nerviosa como antes, lo miró a los ojos y supo que lo amaba y que aquel había sido mejor momento de su vida.

-¿Quieres abrirlo?

Le dijo él mostrándole la pequeña caja verde, Mimi la tomó entre sus manos y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro la abrió descubriendo en el interior un bello par de aretes de plata con dijes de estrellas. Eran simplemente hermosos.

-Son preciosos ¿Cómo supiste que me gustan las estrellas?

-Sólo lo adiviné.

Le respondió con una sonrisa, Mimi sonrió también para después acercarse al oído del rubio y decir con un suave susurro.

-Yo también tengo un regalo para ti.

-¿Enserio? -Preguntó buscando su mirada y Mimi sonrió?

-Bueno, más bien es una muy buena noticia que creo te encantará.

-¿Y cual es?

-Ya no regresaré a Nueva York.

Los ojos de Matt se dilataron de asombro al escuchar aquellas palabras de los labios de Mimi, la miró fijamente y buscó en su rostro una corroboración de que había escuchado bien, pero sólo se encontró con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Es enserio?

-Jamás bromearía con eso.

Matt quería gritar interiormente de alegría pero estaba tan aturdido que mirarla fijamente, Mimi rió al ver que él se había quedado sin palabras y esta vez fue ella la que dio la iniciativa para un nuevo beso; se acercó a él y tomó con ambas manos el rostro del rubio para después acariciar con sus labios lo de él pero sin besarlo, aquella sólo fue una sutil provocación que lo hizo estremecerse y hacer que él deseara con más intensidad aquel beso.

-Feliz navidad.

Le susurró ella a unos centímetros de su boca y lo besó primero tímidamente pero después con mayor libertad y confianza. Matt no tardó en responder aquel provocador y dulce beso. Tomó con sus manos la estrecha cintura de ella y la acercó más a él, deseando tenerla lo más cercas posible y profundizar aún más aquel beso y así lo hizo hasta que se apartó sólo un instante de ella.

-Feliz navidad.

Le dijo él con una sonrisa y apoderándose de nuevo de aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban. Por fin Yamato Ishida había encontrado su espíritu navideño, pero no en regalos o cosas artificiales, ni siquiera lo había encontrado en sus recuerdos, sino que lo encontró al lado de la persona que siempre amó, después de todo, su hermano y todos siempre habían tenido razón, la navidad era para estar con los seres queridos pero como él nunca había podido estar con la persona que amaba nunca había disfrutado de aquella fiesta, pero ahora, ese 24 de diciembre del año 2007 las cosas iban a cambiar, desde ese momento iba a disfrutar de la navidad como todos o inclusive más pues al fin tenía a su lado a la persona que amaba y con la única que deseaba pasar esa y cada una de sus navidades.

Mimato196

24 de Diciembre 2011


	5. Epilogo

Hola en verdad perdonen la demora pero tuve problemas tecnicos :S jojo bueno como sea una vez resuelto el problema aquí tienen el capitulo, muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews los leí todos y todos me encantaron, muchas gracias por leer este fic y espero que nos leamos pronto, disfrute este último capitulo :)

Los fantasmas de Matt.

Era la navidad del año 2019, habían pasado exactamente doce años desde que Matt recibiera la vista de aquellos espíritus en noche buena y esta noche buena era la misma que Takeru le había mostrado como su futuro, pero afortunadamente para él las cosas no se parecían ni un poco a su desastroso futuro que le habían mostrado doce años atrás, sino que ahora las cosas eran simplemente mucho mejores.

Eran las nueve y media de la mañana y los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana traspasando la cortina ya lo empezaban a molestar. Abrió los ojos dejando ver esas hermosas orbes azul profundo y miró con molestia como los rayos del sol se filtraban en su habitación. ¡Demonios! Y el que pensaba dormir hasta tarde. Intentó moverse para acomodarse mejor pero algo se lo impidió, bajó su vista y sonrió al ver como sobre su pecho se encontraba acurrucada un linda y tierna castaña quien al parecer no tenía intenciones de despertarse aún. Como pudo y sin hacer el menor movimiento posible para no despertarla Matt se estiró para tomar su celular que estaba en el suelo con el resto de su ropa. Con mucha dificultada tomó el pantalón y sacó de el, el pequeño aparato , miró la hora y después miró la fecha y una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"24 de diciembre del 2019" justo la navidad que hace doce años se le había sido mostrada y la cual era un total desastre, pero que afortunadamente para él había logrado cambiar y para mejor, mucho, mucho mejor. Si bien se encontraba en un lujoso apartamento en la cama con una castaña como en aquella navidad que le fue mostrada ahora las cosas eran diferentes, aquella no era cualquier castaña sino que era Mimi, su Mimi, la castaña de la cual siempre había estado enamorado y por la cual ahora su amor era más grande.

Era cierto que desde aquella navidad del 2007 cuan se le había confesado y ella lo había aceptado, todo había empezado como miel sobre hojuelas, simplemente perfecto, pero no siempre había sido así, como cualquier pareja habían tenido sus obstáculos y sus problemas pero todos los habían superado, haciendo así que su amor fuera cada vez más grande, hasta llegar a ser lo que eran ahora, una pareja con dos años de casados que vivían felices amándose el uno al otro y para él eso era perfecto.

Dejó su celular en el buró que estaba al lado de su cama y miró a Mimi que aún dormía acurrucada sobre su pecho. A ella siempre le había gustado dormir así, acurrucada a su lado sintiendo como los fuertes brazos de él la abrazaban y la protegían de todo y a Matt sencillamente le encantaba tenerla así, cercas de él, cautiva entre sus brazos y con la certeza de que no se irá de su lado nunca.

Mimi hizo un mohín mientras todavía dormía, al parecer los rayos del sol la estaban empezando a molestar a ella también. Se acurrucó aún más subiendo la cobija hasta que cubrió toda su cara y dejó sólo unos cuantos cabellos al descubierto. Matt sonrió nuevamente al verla hacer eso, si él era flojo para levantarse, Mimi lo era aún más.

-No te estés burlando de mí.

Se quejó una vocecilla y Matt bajó su vista para encontrarse con un par de hermosos ojos color miel que se asomaban por debajo de la cobija y que lo miraban con reproche.

-No me estoy burlando.

Le respondió sin dejar de sonreír, adoraba cuando ella ponía esa cara de reproche que para él siempre había resultado divertida y adorable.

-Sí lo haces, lo pude ver en tu cara.

-¿Ahora resulta que lees la mente?

-Sólo la tuya, te conozco bien.

-Entonces yo también puedo leer la tuya.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Claro.

-Bien, dime, ¿Qué estoy pensando?

Matt la miró fijamente y ella sostuvo su mirada , ambos permanecieron así por unos segundos hasta que Matt dibujó una sonrisa orgullo en sus labios.

-Estás pensando que me amas y que no te imaginarías tu vida sin mí.

-Eres un engreído -Le respondió entre risas- Pero diste justo en el clavo ¿Cómo supiste?

-Porque yo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo sobre ti.

Mimi sonrió complacida por su respuesta y a manera de compensación se estiró para depositar un casto beso sobre los labios de su esposo, pero que él se encargó de convertirlo en algo más apasionado. Tomó la nuca de Mimi y la presionó hacia él para profundizar aquel beso que duró hasta que Matt de manera habilidosa jaló a Mimi hasta él y dejarla justo debajo de su cuerpo. Ella lo miró y lejos de sentirse incómoda o algo, pareció más bien complacida, sabía a donde llegaría eso y lo estaba esperando con ansias.

Matt miró la sonrisa en los labios de Mimi y supo que ella lo deseaba tanto como él, la besó nuevamente y ella lo capturó en sus brazos, mientras el se deleitaba con sus labios, sí, ella lo deseaba tanto como él. Y sin dudarlo más, nuevamente dejaron que sus cuerpos se dijeran por si solos cuanto se amaban, como en innumerables ocasiones se lo habían dicho ya.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar en uno de los tantos apartamentos de la ciudad de Odaiba y en su interior se pudo ver a una pequeña niña de cabellos color chocolate que traviesamente caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Sumiko?

Le dijo su padre tomándola en brazos antes de que la pequeña llegara a la puerta.

-Puerta.

Se defendió la pequeña apuntando hacia esta y Taichi sonrió por la astucia de su pequeña, apenas tenía dos años y Sumiko ya sabía que cuando sonaba el timbre se debía de abrir la puerta.

-N o debes abrirle a extraños.

Le dijo de manera cariñosa y junto con ella se dirigió a abrir la puerta para ver quien de sus amigos ya había llegado a su cena de noche buena.

-¡Feliz Navidad!

Festejó una alegre Mimi que estaba acompañada por Matt quien también sonreía aunque no tan entusiasta como ella.

-Hey chicos llegaron temprano.

-Y trajimos pastel -Anunció Mimi-

-¡Matt! ¡Matt! ¡Matt!

Comenzó a insistir la pequeña Sumiko extendiendo sus brazos hacia el rubio que rió al ver los gestos de la niña quien siempre pedía que la cargara cuando lo miraba.

-¡Pero es mío!

Se quejó Mimi de manera juguetona mientras abrazaba a su esposo posesivamente y le dedicaba una mirada de reproche a la pequeña Yagami quien la miró atentamente por unos segundos y después empezó hacer unos pucheros hasta que rompió en total llanto.

-Esta bien, te lo presto sólo por un ratito.

Mimi soltó a Matt y dejó que el rubio tomara a la pequeña quien se silencio al momento en que Matt la cargó. Tai y Mimi sonrieron al ver que la pequeña guardó silencio en cuanto Matt la cargó. Sin duda alguna Sumiko era la fan número dos de Matt, puesto que la número uno era Mimi.

-Te lo juro Tai, tu hija está enamorada de mi esposo.

Se quejó Mimi a la par que entraba a la casa de los Yagami y le dejaba el pastel a Tai en las manos.

-No te preocupes Mimi, cuando Sora y yo tengamos un niño estará enamorado de ti ya lo verás.

-Eso no quitará el hecho de que tu hija quiera quitarme a mi esposo.

-¿Oí que acusas a mi hija de ser una quita maridos?

Bromeó Sora entrando a la sala con un mandil rojo puesto y una gran sonrisa en sus labios, gustosa de recibir a sus amigos.

-Sí, la muy tramposa llora para que se lo deje pero que lo disfrute mientras puede que me lo llevo a media noche para disfrutarlo yo.

Todos en la sala rieron ante el comentario de Mimi y juntos se sentaron en los sillones para esperar entre pláticas la llegada de los demás invitados.

Era ya media noche cuando todos terminaron de cenar. Como cada año todos habían asistido a la cena de navidad que los Yagami siempre preparaban en su casa. Izzy y Joe habían ido con sus esposas y este último había llevado también a su hijo idéntico a él de cuatro años y que se divertía con la pequeña Sumiko. T.K y Kari quienes estaban comprometidos también asistieron y los Ishida quienes habían sido los primeros en llegar, jamás se perdían de aquella celebración que era de las pocas veces en que todos los elegidos estaban todos juntos.

Cuando la cena terminó dieron inicio al tradicional intercambio de regalos y cada pareja se apartó para entregar su obsequio. Mimi tomó la mano de Matt y lo llevó hasta el balcón donde se encargó de cerrar las puertas corredizas para poder estar a solas con él.

-¿Y ahora porque tan privado amor?

Preguntó Matt un poco extrañado al ver que Mimi lo había apartado de todos y cerrado las puertas tras de ella para que nadie los interrumpiera.

-Porque quiero que este momento sea sólo de los dos.

Respondió ella con una sonrisa, Matt la miró y también sonrió.

-¿Entonces quien primero? ¿Tú o yo?

-Tú.

Dijo Mimi sin borrar su sonrisa , estaba segura que el regalo de Matt le encantaría pero ninguno podía superar el suyo, de eso estaba segura, así que era mejor dejar el de ella para el último.

-Bien, en ese caso toma.

Matt extendió a Mimi una fina caja de joyería y la castaña emocionada la tomó entre sus manos y la abrió encontrándose con un fino collar de oro que no era para nada común, sino que era personalizado y del cual colgaban dos dijes muy especiales que los representaban a ellos dos; uno era el emblema de la amistad y el otro el emblema de la pureza, cada uno con piedras brillosas de su color correspondiente, el de la pureza con esmeraldas y el de la amistad con zafiros, azul y verde dos colores que combinaban a la perfección como ellos dos.

-¡OH Dios! ¡Es hermoso! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Lo mandé a hacer, me imaginé que te gustaría, después de todo nos representa a los dos.

-Me encanta.

Respondió Mimi con una sonrisa y sacando de la caja el fino collar para poder admirarlo mejor. Matt tomó entre sus manos el collar y se lo colocó a Mimi, ella se hizo el cabello para enfrente y permitir que él lo abrochara y una vez que lo tuvo seguro sobre su cuello regresó su cabello a su lugar y se volteó hacia Matt con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo se ve?

-Maravilloso ahora que tú lo traes puesto.

Mimi sonrió feliz por la respuesta y lo compensó a él con un tierno beso que duró sólo un segundo y después se apartó para darle a él su regalo. Estaba ansiosa por que lo viera ya quería ver la cara que Matt pondría cuando descubriera que era.

Mimi extendió una caja de tamaño mediano a Matt, envuelta por un hermoso papel verde y un enorme moño color rojo. Matt la tomó entre sus manos y con mucho cuidado la empezó a desenvolver hasta dejar al descubierto una caja blanca que guardaba en su interior el regalo de Matt. El rubio apartó la tapadera de la caja y ahí escondido entre un delgado papel de china color rosa tierno se encontraba un pequeño vestidito rojo de Santa Claus para una bebé que era acompañado por dos hermosos moños rojos con blanco que combinaban con el pequeño vestido. Matt tomó entre sus manos el pequeño vestido y lo extendió frente a sus ojos para verlo mejor y con un poco de extrañeza.

-Abajo del papel hay más.

Le dijo Mimi con una sonrisa y antes de que Matt pudiera terminar de procesar toda la información, volvió a meter el vestido en la caja y sacó lo que se encontraba más al fondo, un portarretratos con un ultrasonido como foto. Matt no pudo más que sonreír con ternura y cariño cuando vio por vez primera a su pequeña hija que yacía en el vientre de Mimi.

-No puedo creerlo es hermosa.

Susurró lleno de felicidad y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, se había quedado sin palabras de tanta dicha que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Pudiera que la imagen no se distinguiera muy bien pues aún era muy pequeña pero para él que sabía que se trataba de su hija era simplemente la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, lo más perfecto que pudiera existir en este planeta.

-Nacerá en mayo, ¿No es grandioso?

-¿Grandioso? ¡Es perfecto! ¡Mimi ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?!

-Porque quería esperar hasta hoy.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Desde mi cumpleaños en septiembre, ¿Recuerdas que me cayó mal el pastel? Pues ahí tienes a la culpable.

-Eres malvada, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho! ¡Dios mío vamos a ser padres!

-Lo siento pero sabía que navidad se acercaba y pensé que sería el mejor regalo.

-El mejor de todos.

Aseguró Matt quien dejó la caja con el regalo a un lado en una pequeña mesa de jardín y rodeó a Mimi con sus brazos y selló aquel mágico momento con un beso lleno de ternura y sobre todo de amor.

-Feliz navidad.

Le susurró Mimi después de que se apartaron.

-La mejor de todas.

Corroboró él y reclamó un nuevo beso que duró hasta que el aire les faltó y tuvieron que separarse.

-¿Se los diremos ahora?

Preguntó Matt sin dejar de abrazarla. Mimi lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Sí para que nos envidien. Además de que es hora de que la hija de Tai y Sora sepa que dentro de poco tendrá una rival, dudo que nuestras hija preste tan fácilmente a su papi.

-Creo que tienes razón, sólo espero que nuestra hija no se enamore de Tai, no creo que pueda soportar eso.

Matt y Mimi rieron y juntos entraron para darle la noticia a sus amigos. Y aquella navidad que había sido presagiada como la peor navidad de Matt se había convertido en una muy feliz navidad y tal vez la mejor de todas. Y aunque al final no hubo un pequeño niño diciendo "Que Dios los bendiga a todos" como en el cuento de Scrooge, Mimi y Matt si habían recibido la mejor bendición de todas, la noticia de que una pequeña venía en camino para no sólo alegrarles las navidades sino la vida entera. Y quien sabe, tal vez en un futuro aquella niña sería la que dijera al final "Que Dios los bendiga a todos"

**Fin**

Mimato196

24 de Diciembre 2011


End file.
